<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall From Grace by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052773">Fall From Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Fight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan Kneef is a nasty litigator. And he doesn't catch feelings. That is, until he meets you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kneef/Reader, Bryan Kneef/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you encountered Bryan Kneef, you basically had collided into him as he came off the elevator and you were rushing in.</p><p>You were running late for work at Reddick, Boseman &amp; Lockhart – or STR Laurie – or whatever it was called these days. You had a hard time keeping up despite having worked there forever. </p><p>You were looking in your bag for your ID and held your latte in the other. You were, admittedly, not paying attention to what you were doing or really going. You crashed into what you thought was a wall, but instead was a thick, solid chest. Your latte, went everywhere – mostly onto the man and his sharp, navy suit.</p><p>Flushed with embarrassment, you peered up into the most beautiful green eyes. You began to open your mouth to apologize but found yourself at a loss for words. It didn’t matter – you were met with a sneer of disgust. “Ugh, watch where you’re fucking going! Jesus fucking Christ, my suit!”</p><p>The man pushed past you and stormed out, leaving you behind with your mouth agape. You shook your head in disappointment looking at your ruined coffee on the floor. Security waved you off at the front desk, and you could hear housekeeping being called. With a defeated sigh, you continued onto the elevator and up to the floor. But something about those eyes unnerved you. </p><p>–</p><p>The second time you encountered Bryan Kneef, you were in the corner of the office being used for a deposition. You were certain Bryan did not remember you. You and the rest of the staff listened in shock as he continued to press on about some mysterious memo 618 which he referred to Diane Lockhart, as “her ass.” You couldn’t even focus on what was happening – you were transfixed in the power and ferocity of Bryan’s anger.</p><p>Bryan’s jaw was clenched as he seethed. “I have requested your ass. Do you want me to spell it out for you? I would like to call your ass.”</p><p>“What is memo 618?” Diane sharply questioned, ignoring what Bryan said.</p><p>“Let it go on the record that I have asked plaintiff’s lawyer to call her own ass.”</p><p>“Look – can we just get down to it? What is memo 618?”</p><p>Bryan ignored the other associate who piped up. “Have I not made it clear? Memo 618 is your ass. When you’re dead, and you’re on the autopsy table, and they’re taking photos of your body… when they come to your ass… that’s memo 618.” Bryan suddenly stood, the chair screeched slightly as it scraped the floor. He leaned over the table, his face stoic yet at the same time, practically menacing. “Next time you come for me, remember, we have your ass.”</p><p>Bryan stormed out of the office leaving everyone stunned in the wake of the aftermath.</p><p>You let out the breath you did not realize you were holding. You stood finally after the office emptied and you rushed back to your office. The rest of the day was a waste – all you could think of was Bryan commenting about memo 618. You kept replaying his words like a broken record…</p><p>“Your ass.”</p><p>–</p><p>The third time you encountered Bryan Kneef, you were furiously typing away in your office, trying to complete a motion in limine.</p><p>“Where’s YFN YLN?” you heard Bryan ask. Your door was open and you could see him stalking through the office’s open floor plan, with some poor associate to his side trying to keep up. You saw someone gesture towards your office.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, why does she have an office? How does the paralegal have an office and I have a cubicle?”</p><p>“Because she’s a fifth year paralegal and you’re a first year associate. She’s worth more than you are.” You could hear him sneer in the distance. Suddenly Bryan was in front of you along with the pitiful associate.</p><p>You gingerly removed your headset and looked up. “May I help you?”</p><p>“There’s a hearing on my subpoena. You have to help do research.”</p><p>You cocked your head at the litigator. “I… I am in the middle of drafting a motion in limine.”</p><p>“Not my problem. Find a way to handle that and my research.”</p><p>You sighed. “Noted.”</p><p>The associate gave you a sympathetic smile before placing a red weld on your desk before scurrying after Bryan.</p><p>You quickly looked at the file.</p><p>“You’re asking to look at these files without any evidence of your assertion.” You shouted. Bryan paused in his step before turning back to you.</p><p>“Yeah, but the only way we can find the evidence is to look at the files.”</p><p>You raised your brow and scoffed. “A rickety argument at best.”</p><p>“But it’s their precedent.</p><p>You slowly nodded. “Let me see what I can find; I will need to look in privacy and harassment.”</p><p>–</p><p>The morning of the hearing, you found yourself running through the Skokie Courthouse. You regretted wearing heels that day instead of your flats. The heels of your shoes clacked loudly against the marble floor, the sound echoing throughout. As you ran, you spotted Bryan, who was standing outside of the courtroom doors.</p><p>“Mr. Kneef! Mr. Kneef!” You skidded to a stop in front of him. Panting you bent over to catch your breath. You stood and met Bryan eye to eye. The look on his face was indescribable – part amusement and part annoyance. “I found this. This can help.” You shoved the law text in front of him.</p><p>Bryan snatched it from you and he ran through the text. “This I can use. This is good.” He murmured.</p><p>You smiled in relief. You were about to turn away when an arm stopped you. “Come watch.” Bryan suggested, his head nodding towards the courtroom.</p><p>“Really?” you squeaked.</p><p>“Come on. We’re going to have some fun.”</p><p>You took a seat and then watched mesmerized as Bryan annihilated opposing counsel.</p><p>Bryan was absolutely cutthroat and ruthless, handing it to opposing counsel. The way he commanded the courtroom, his voice boomed throughout. You were completely transfixed. He was ornery; it was downright delicious and sinful. You would have to been blind in order to not see his attractiveness. As he sat perched on the edge of the table, you wondered about what was underneath the suit. You tried to commit the bearded man to memory.</p><p>The judge found in his favor, ordering opposing counsel to surrender files. Bryan looked back at you and gave you a victorious smile and you felt your panties dampen in response.</p><p>“That was great!” you quickly spat out, feeling your face flush as Bryan approached you.</p><p>“It was your argument. I just framed it in a more realistic appearance. I brightened all of our mornings, did I not?” Bryan winked, causing you to laugh.</p><p>Bryan looked at his watch and then at you. “Want to get breakfast?”</p><p>Your stomach rumbled at the idea. You hadn’t had any breakfast – barely any coffee actually. You had spent the entire last few days doing research for Bryan.</p><p>“But I have to get back to the office…my motion…” you began to protest.</p><p>“I’ll get one of the associates to finish it.”</p><p>–</p><p>By the time you were back at the office, it was near noon. Normally you would have felt awful and guilty for coming back so late, but you figured could talk to Mr. Laurie or Mr. Firth and it would be excused. You were basically floating on the walk back to your desk, when you bumped into Marissa Gold, Diane’s assistant.</p><p>“Heard Bryan won his case.”</p><p>“He did.” You replied confidently as you sipped on the extra latte you had taken to go.</p><p>“Well his files are here.” Marissa replied, taking the coffee from you. She took a long drag of the hot liquid. “Mmmm – that is good. What is that?”</p><p>“Smoked butterscotch.” You replied taking your coffee back. “I am impressed the files are already here.”</p><p>Marissa gave you a pained expression and nodded towards your office. Your office was packed to the brim with boxes and boxes of files – so much so, there were boxes stacked even outside of your office.</p><p>Your jaw dropped as you came to a stop. “What in the actual fuck?”</p><p>Marissa put her hands on her hips. “It seems that they’re trying to bury you in paperwork.”</p><p>Your phone buzzed and you reached for it. You saw you had an email from Bryan.</p><p>Heard the files came in. I am in a generous mood. Get it done in a week.</p><p>“Oh my fucking God.” You muttered repeatedly. “I am never going to get this done.”</p><p>“I’ll help you.” Marissa replied. “I’ll get a couple of the junior paralegals to help.”</p><p>–</p><p>Day turned into night. You were still knee deep in boxes despite having help. Everyone slowly faded – some had to get home to their families – others wanted to go out (it was Friday night after all). Arcade Fire’s ‘Reflektor’ was playing on loop and you picked at cold dumplings while trying to make sense of it all.</p><p>Your hair, which had been loose, was pinned up into a low chignon, with a pen stuck through it, trying to keep it in place.</p><p>Your watch beeped and you looked at the notification telling you to stand. You had been sitting for unreasonable length of time, so you decided to stretch. You felt all of the muscles in your body stretch in your pandiculation. Your eyes were shut and you let out a huge yawn.</p><p>The sound of throat clearing cause you to be startled. Your eyes flew open to see Bryan there in the doorway.</p><p>“I heard you were still here.” Bryan replied. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he leaned against the door frame. He noted that you look worn and fatigued.</p><p>“That I am.” You waved your arm towards all of the boxes. “These need to get looked through and you need it in a week’s time.”</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>You cocked your head and pointed at your cold dinner. “Just that.”</p><p>“You’re working late, dinner can be on the Firm’s dime and you’re eating that?”</p><p>“Sure, let the paralegal charge a steak dinner. That won’t come to bite me in the ass.”</p><p>“How far did you get?” Bryan asked, stepping further into your office. He removed his jacket and folded it neatly over the chair across from your desk. You watched him intently as he made quick work of his tie and nimbly undid his cuffs in order to roll up his sleeves. The room seemed to grow warmer.</p><p>“Not far enough.” You murmured.</p><p>Bryan studied you intently. “How come you didn’t go to law school?”</p><p>“Those who can, do; those who cannot, teach.” You replied. “I bombed my LSATs. I decided I’d get some first-hand experience and then… well, lets just say the work keeps me busy enough and the salary is pretty good for a paralegal.”</p><p>Bryan scratched his beard. “You’d make one hell of a lawyer. You already know more than the imbecile associates we have.”</p><p>You nodded and gave him a half-shrug. “Thanks.”</p><p>Bryan stood suddenly. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>You furrowed your brow. “Okay.”</p><p>An hour went by and Bryan still wasn’t back. You weren’t surprised – you really didn’t expect him to return. You had untucked your blouse and knotted it in front and kicked off your shoes. Looking at the clock it was almost midnight.</p><p>You decided to call down for a car-service home, figuring you’d try to sleep and come back early in the morning to start over with fresh eyes when Bryan returned. In his hands was a bottle of whiskey and two lowball glasses.</p><p>“I called in for dinner from Bavette’s. I hope your hungry.” Bryan replied as he poured the two drinks. Your fingertips brushed his as he handed you a glass and you felt a jolt of something.  You took a deep inhalation of the peaty aroma.</p><p>Glasses clinked and you took a large sip and let the whiskey coat your mouth. The whiskey was rich with multiple layers and a complex presence. “Mmmm…” you hummed contentedly.</p><p>Bryan watched you intently. He wasn’t sure what had gotten to him – he never mixed business with pleasure. ‘You don’t eat where you shit’ was his life motto. But he felt like a moth drawn to a flame with you. You were incredibly gorgeous and smart. He had to admit that the attraction began when you ruined his suit. Any other time, he would have not even paid attention to whomever it was but when you looked up at him with those big, sorrowful eyes, your cheeks red with embarrassment – something was unnerved – and it sent a jolt right to his core. He could not get you out of his mind and after a lunch meeting, he had to go relieve himself in a bathroom stall, imagining it was you helping him out of his ruined clothing and then slowly sinking to your knees blowing him instead of his hand doing all the work.    </p><p>In this moment, Bryan could almost visualize every trace of you. The roundness of your hip, covered by your pencil skirt to the dip of your waist, where your blouse was haphazardly half-tucked and knotted. Your blouse was painfully sheer, and he could make out the shape of your bra. The day that you ran to court – when you were bent over, trying to catch your breath, he could see right down your blouse. He wondered if you were as full and soft as he imagined. He imagined how they would spill onto his hands and how hard your nipples would get under his fingertips. Your hair that day had also fallen forward, and he wondered what it would be like to gather it all with his fist as he plowed into you from behind.</p><p>“Fuck.” Bryan muttered. You raised a brow and he quickly shook his head, and waved you off. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Speaking of nothing…” you began, turning to hop onto your desk. “What is memo 618?”</p><p>Bryan’s eyes narrowed and darkened. “Nothing. Don’t ask things you shouldn’t be asking about.”</p><p>You leaned back, bracing yourself. Your palms laid flat against the desk. “Oh. I thought…”</p><p>“You thought nothing.” Bryan replied sharply. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“Why? Because I am a paralegal?”</p><p>“No – because some things are bigger than…” Bryan poured himself another drink and just as quickly as he poured it, he downed it. “Bigger than anyone can comprehend.” He continued. “And you’re too… you cannot get caught up in it.” Again he poured another drink.</p><p>“Try me.” You replied, continuing to sip your drink. Without even realizing it, you parted your legs and Bryan walked up to you. His body was nestled in between you and suddenly, you felt like Little Red Riding Hood captured by the Big Bad Wolf. Bryan leaned down – his face was mere millimetres from yours. He reached over and gripped your chin, tilting your face up towards him. Your chest began to tighten, and your stomach flipped. Your heart began to race and instinctively, you licked your lips.</p><p>“It’s fucked and you’ll be fucked up for it.” Bryan replied, his voice low and coaxing. His eyes searched yours. He could see the heat in your eyes.</p><p>“Then I’ll be fucked.” You replied. A smirk graced your face as you jerked your chin out of his grasp. That defiant move alone caused Bryan’s cock to thicken against his zipper. His blood was hot; all he wanted to do was to wipe away all evidence of that self-assured smile.</p><p>His lips crashed against yours. You let out a moan as he kissed you hard. Your lips were mashed against his and you willingly opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl against yours.</p><p>One arm wrapped around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. You wrapped your hands into Bryan’s hair as you returned the kiss. Another hand made its way to your breast and you cupped his hand, encouraging him to touch you.</p><p>You gasped as Bryan’s lips trailed to a sensitive spot along your neck. “Memo 618…”</p><p>Bryan jerked up straight. His eyes were dark and dangerous. You grinned like a cat who caught the canary.</p><p>“Memo 618 is my ass. And it’s yours for the taking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryan’s hands are big and possessive and they wandered all over your body, exploring. You shivered involuntarily under his touch, eager for more. Your nipples are hard peaks and your breasts felt heavy and strained against the confines of your bra. Your lips trembled as his lips moved down your neck. His fingers swiftly undo the buttons of your blouse and your shirt is pushed open, revealing your lace bra. Bryan stepped back, taking you fully in, rubbing his bearded chin as he did so. You bite your lip and unclasp your bra, slowly removing it, before tossing it to the side. You don’t miss how Bryan lowered his gaze to watch your very calculated move; he licks his lips at the sight of your bare breasts. The sliver of pink tongue that darts out alone sends a jolt of pleasure between your legs.</p><p>Bryan took a step in front of you. “This is one time only.”</p><p>You straighten up, feeling suddenly vulnerable. “I know.”</p><p>“I mean it. Don’t expect flowers or a call tomorrow. I don’t do the boyfriend thing.”</p><p>Your eyes narrowed and you jutted your chin. “I wouldn’t expect it. This is just one of those things; I expect the string to be cut.”</p><p>“Good – I don’t need a stage 5 clinger.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual.”</p><p>“I don’t have a condom.” Bryan expanded. “That said, I am clean.”</p><p>“Same. I’m on the pill.”</p><p>“Also good – last thing I need is a little bastard looking like me running through Chicago.”</p><p>There’s a pause. Bryan’s gaze is searing; the heat between you is palpable.  Your heart is pounding so loudly in your chest and you are certain Bryan could hear it. The shrill of the phone ringing breaks the tension and you jump.</p><p>“STR Laurie, Y/N speaking.” You answer, nearly breathless. The food Bryan had ordered arrived. “It’s the food…” you mention to Bryan, covering the receiver. “Bring it up to my office please.”</p><p>A hand jerks the phone away from you. You look at Bryan surprised. “It’s Kneef. Don’t bring it up. Enjoy the food. Ms. L/N is otherwise preoccupied. Hold her calls and hold mine as well.” Bryan gruffed.</p><p>Bryan slammed the phone down into its base and his mouth was on yours again. You moaned his name against his lips. He ran his tongue against your bottom lip, tasting the sweet flavor of your mouth. He curled his hand around your neck and pulled you off the desk so that you were flush against him. You pressed your body against his, reveling in the feel of your body against his. Your hand reached down to his erection, feeling him hard against your palm. Bryan growled low, feeling his cock jerk in response.</p><p>“You are sure you want to do this?” Bryan asked. “I am an asshole, but I am not an animal. I need your consent.”</p><p>“Yes. I want this. I want you.” You didn’t miss the glint of delight in his eye as you affirmed your consent.</p><p>You moaned as Bryan moved his mouth down your neck, his tongue traced a path down the slope, licking and sucking. His hands cupped your breasts and his fingers rolled your nipples, tugging and pinching. You felt yourself dampen in response. His head dipped to capture a globe and you moaned again, throwing your head back. Bites graze your already sensitive skin and you hiss in response. Bryan’s tongue runs over the marks, soothing your skin.</p><p>Finally, Bryan pulled away and you whimpered.</p><p>“Take off the rest of your clothes.” He commanded. You nod and you reach around to unzip your skirt. You pull it down and let it pool at your feet, before stepping out. You stood naked, save your panties. Bryan motioned for your panties as well. Your thumbs hook into the waistband and you pull them down your legs.</p><p>A thought occurred to you. “Anyone could walk in.”</p><p>“No one can see shit with all these fucking boxes stacked.”</p><p>Bryan reached over and took your panties. He brought them to his face and took a deep inhalation before neatly folding them and stuffing them into his pocket.</p><p>“Turn around and bend over.” Bryan ordered quietly. You do as he commands, lying completely flat on the desk. Every nerve in your body was electrified, sizzling like a snare. Bryan felt the knobs of your spine as he ran his hand down your back.</p><p>Bryan knelt down and pressed his face in between your ass cheeks, as if he wanted to smother himself. His beard tickled your skin and you shivered at the thought of how his beard was going to feel on your pussy. You yelped as he nipped a chunk of flesh once more. Forcefully, Bryan opened your legs and with his fingers, he spread your folds apart. You were soaking and your pussy glistened under the overhead fluorescent light. Bryan nestled in between your thighs and licked a broad stripe down your slit. You gasped loudly as his mouth devoured your most intimate parts.</p><p>“Oh God” you manage to croak out. Bryan used his tongue to swirl and lick, slowly and deliberately. He hummed, sending vibrations through your body and you grasped at your desk in futility. You pushed back, eagerly. He used his tongue to alternate fucking you and sucking on your clit. You whimpered as you felt your orgasm build in your belly. A finger slid in and your cunt gripped the digit tightly. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” you whimpered. “Bryan please.”</p><p>Bryan ate you, licking to his fill. He didn’t stop his actions until your legs started to shake. He moved his mouth to your clit and focused his attention there, sucking on your bud with vigor. Your orgasm peaked and you groaned his name as you came. He continued to lap at you until your orgasm faded.</p><p>Bryan pulled away and you stood and turned around. You watched as Bryan unzipped his pants, freeing his hardened cock. He pumped it a few times and you swallowed slowly, a combination of nervousness and arousal.</p><p>Without him having to ask (not that you really thought he would anyway), you dropped to your knees. Bryan pushed his erection past your lips and eagerly you began to blow him. “Oh fuck yes,” Briyn gritted out, his hand wrapping into your hair, gripping tightly. He fucked into your mouth, causing you to sputter and gag, the sound filling the room. You reached down to rub yourself and Bryan chuckled low. “So needy.”</p><p>You moaned as your fingers rubbed your swollen clitoris. Bryan smacked his cock against your cheek and you opened your mouth to take him again once more. You used your free hand to help jerk him as you sucked on the head of his cock. Using your tongue, you flicked it against the spot where the head met the shaft. Bryan pulled off and you gasped for air. Your lips were slick and swollen.</p><p>“Over the desk again.” Bryan grunted.</p><p>You rose up and leaned onto the desk again.  </p><p>“Fuck me, Bryan.”</p><p>Bryan pushed your legs apart wider; you felt his cock line up against your entrance. Just as he was about to push in, he paused to look at you. Your head was turned to the side, your eyes were closed and your mouth was slightly parted. There was a light sheen of sweat that covered your body. In one powerful thrust, he buried himself deep into your body.</p><p>Your cunt gripped his cock tightly as he Bryan stilled his momentum. You both groaned at the sensation.  Finally, Bryan took hold of your hips, his fingertips digging into your flesh as he began to relentlessly piston you.</p><p>“Oh fuck Bryan, yes, give it to me,” you cried out. Bryan responded by fucking you deeper and faster.</p><p>“Take it,” Bryan grunted. “I am going to wreck this pussy of yours over and over again.”</p><p>Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he continued to ravish your body. He leaned over to whisper all the filthy things he wanted to do with you and you wanted all of it.</p><p>He continued pounding into you and you knew you would feel it the next day. You were panting in lust, desperate to come once more. Bryan continued moving in and out of you and you slapped the surface of the desk. The sounds of the desk squeaking combined with the intensity of the fucking was bringing you quickly to the precipice once more. “Please,” you sobbed. “I am so close.” Your cup holder of pens and some paperwork fell to the floor. Bryan reached around and found your nub, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. You lost it, arching your back and whining as you came once more, crying out his name.  Your walls quaked around his cock.</p><p>“That’s it, lose control. Take that cock.” Bryan encouraged you. Bryan looked down to watch himself thrust in and out of you – he could see how slick his cock was with your cream and he gnashed his teeth together in pleasure. He gripped your hips tighter, fucking you harder and faster. His balls tightened and he buried himself all the way inside. With a groan, Bryan came deep inside of you, ropes of his hot cum spurting.</p><p>Bryan withdrew from you and you cried out at the feeling. You began to move, and Bryan stilled you. He dropped to his knees once more and spread your pussy lips, watching as his cum slid out of you and drip onto your thighs. He trailed his finger on your thigh and gathered his come onto his finger before finger fucking it back into you. Your legs buckled in response. Finally he withdrew his finger – it was coated in your juice and his cum. He brought it to your face and you sucked his finger clean in response. “Mmmmm.” </p><p>Bryan smirked and then stuffed himself back into his pants.</p><p>You stood fully, your legs felt like they were made out of jello. Slowly, you gathered your clothes.</p><p>Bryan leaned against a stack of boxes watching you dress. “One week.” Bryan finally spoke up, motioning towards the boxes.</p><p>“Considering I just lost valuable time because I was busy with your cock, I think I could use a few more days.” You crossed your arms. Bryan’s cum began to seep out once more, and you groaned quietly to yourself at the perverse sensation.</p><p>Bryan nodded. “Fine,” he replied. “Two weeks.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, Bryan pulled you into his arms, kissing you deeply. He was disappointed it was all over and deep down he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time. It was too good for it to be just one time.</p><p>The kiss broke and Bryan pivoted, leaving without so much as a look behind.</p><p>Somehow you knew, it wasn’t just one time either. And you looked forward to it very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hamptons.</p><p>Brian scoffed as he watched from the window men and women prance around next to nothing around the pool side. He swallowed a large gulp of whiskey and tried to focus on the blow job that was currently happening. The dark haired woman on her knees moaned around his cock and it was near aggravating to his ears.</p><p>“Pipe the fuck down – if I can hear you orating a fucking speech, then you’re not doing a good job of sucking my cock.” Brian hissed, looking below. He hissed as the woman responded by scraping her teeth on along his member and forcefully, yanked her off of him.</p><p>“Watch it.” He growled, irritated. “Just finish already.”</p><p>The woman nodded and went back to sucking him. Brian closed his eyes, and tried to focus his energy on pretending it was you sucking him. It was months ago and to his disappointment, nothing further happened past that event in your office.</p><p>You.</p><p>You had enjoyed sucking his cock. You had taken immense pleasure while his cock was in your mouth.</p><p>Countless times since that night he played with you in his fantasies. He continued on for one more.</p><p>He wrapped his hands in the hair of the woman on her knees and pretended it was you and began to fuck her face. He recalled how your cunt gripped his cock tightly as you came with his name on your lips. The coil in his belly snapped and he came hard, shooting ropes of thick, creamy come down the throat of the woman, whose name he had already forgotten.</p><p>She pulled off him and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth as she stood. “My name is Misty,” she huffed. “Not Y/N.” She walked past him and flipped her hair.</p><p>Bryan scowled as he tucked himself in. “Who fucking cares.” He called out. The door closed with a slam. Bryan used one arm to lean against the wall as he continued to watch the party revelers.</p><p>“Fucking Y/N.” He muttered in annoyance. Reaching into his pocket, Bryan pulled out his phone and opened the e-mail app for STR Laurie.</p><p>–</p><p>Chicago was in the middle of its second heat wave ever in recorded history. Back in 1995 it had been deadly and oppressive, but you were just a kid then and completely unfazed. Now, you were in your apartment thanking the universe for central air conditioning.</p><p>You did not want to step outside but you had to work. Bills came like clockwork and did not care if you were too hot to function.</p><p>In a futile attempt to keep cool, you pinned your hair to the top of your head into a bun. You wore a black and white polka-dotted pencil skirt, topped with a thin strapped white lace trimmed camisole and a red collarless cropped blazer. You slipped on grey patent heels that had a pointed toe.</p><p>You were just about to grab your keys when your phone buzzed loudly. You looked quickly and saw it was an email from Bryan. Your heart pounded in your chest. You two hadn’t spoken since that night in your office – though that didn’t stop you from wanting more. But true to your word, you did not become a stage 5 clinger and you didn’t expect him to pull the boyfriend card and send you flowers.</p><p>BKneef@STRLaurie.com:</p><p>Y/N – I am out in New York. Until I return, I will need for you to work closely with me on the Lowenstein matter. I also have the Statler depo you can help me prep for, but for now I will need for you to work on a privilege log for me.</p><p>Make sure to clear your calendar and work to accommodate me. I mean it. All of it.</p><p>-BK</p><p>Quickly you typed your response: “Noted.”</p><p>–</p><p>You were in the office, listening to music on your headphones working on the privilege log. It was a tedious, but necessary task for litigation if you want to protect communications from privilege. A sloppy or incomplete log may result in expensive, time-consuming litigation, or it may allow opposing counsel to view your litigation strategy and identify weaknesses or stay steps ahead of your litigation plan. So you made sure to go through every line with painstaking care.</p><p>Your interoffice messenger popped up.</p><p>[BK]: Good afternoon. Gorgeous day out.</p><p>You looked around, not that you expected anyone to be looking your way – everyone was to engrossed in their own work. You bit your lip before responding.</p><p>[YN]: I wouldn’t know – I am going to spend my day in these four walls.</p><p>[BK]: Busy?</p><p>[Y/N]: Yeah, doing your privilege log. Going to take me all day.</p><p>[BK]: That’s a shame.</p><p>A picture came up of a large house with weathered wood and stunning architectural detail. The house was flanked by a vanishing edge pool.</p><p>[BK]: You should be here.</p><p>You blinked at the screen and felt your cheeks burn at the idea of you there with Bryan.</p><p>[YN]: I don’t really have the time to spare to take off.</p><p>[YN]: You know this is a STR computer. People are probably monitoring my computer.</p><p>[BK]: And seeing what I have to say to you would be the most exciting thing to happen in their mundane lives.</p><p>[YN]: More so then Memo 618?</p><p>You saw some dots pop up and then disappear. Your phone rang, causing you to jump in your seat.</p><p>“STR Laurie, Y/N speaking.”</p><p>“I told you to not mention Memo 618.” Bryan snapped.</p><p>“Well, hello to you too. If you don’t mind, I have some work to get back to.”</p><p>“Fuck the work.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say when you’re not the one doing it.” You responded, relaxing into your seat. You swung your outstretched legs onto your desk.</p><p>“There is one thing I want to be doing.” Bryan purred.</p><p>Your heart raced in anticipation of his response. “And what is that?”</p><p>“You.” Bryan replied silkily.</p><p>You swallowed hard and ignored the jolt of pleasure that shot to your core. “Is that so?” you questioned, causally.</p><p>“Unless. Of course, you’d rather not.”</p><p>Bryan knew your answer as well as you did. You wanted to be with him again. There was no denying it. Even if it was the worst idea in the world.</p><p>Which it most certainly was.</p><p>“I have that privilege log. And your depo prep.”</p><p>“Bring it with you.”</p><p>“Bring it where?”</p><p>“To New York. I’ll have a private plane pick you up. You’ll be here before rush hour.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>There was silence on the end of the receiver.</p><p>“No.” Bryan repeated slowly, almost as if he were testing out the word. You wondered if his blood pressure was through the roof. </p><p>“No. I highly doubt you would want someone to do this work. I am the best of the best. And if you want to do well, which I think you do, you will let me do my job. I know once I touch down, no work was going to get done.” You bit back a smile.</p><p>“And what exactly am I supposed to say?” Bryan responded.</p><p>“Thank you Y/N, I appreciate you and will make it up to you.” You mocked.</p><p>You could picture Bryan rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Well?” You prodded.</p><p>“Fine.” Bryan agreed. You opened your mouth to say something but the line disconnected.</p><p>–</p><p>You spent the weekend in the office finishing up Bryan’s work. And in effort to distract you and make certain you rued your decision to turn down his offer, your work email and phone was pinged with pictures of wherever Bryan was vacationing. </p><p>Monday morning rolled around like it always did. You hadn’t meant to, but you you fell asleep at your desk finishing the deposition prep. The shrill ring of your phone woke you up and you had a post-it plastered on your face.</p><p>You picked up your headset and went to answer when you noticed Bryan in the doorway. You hit decline on the incoming call and sent it to your voicemail.</p><p>“Good morning Mr. Kneef.”</p><p>“Y/N. You look… well.” Bryan replied, eyeing your unkempt appearance.</p><p>You eyed Bryan’s tanned face. “How was your weekend?”</p><p>“Long.” Bryan replied.</p><p>“That’s a shame.” You replied, standing. You smoothed your wrinkled clothes. “I have your Statler deposition prep ready.”</p><p>“It would have been better with you around.” Bryan cocked his head. You walked over and handed him a large red-weld.</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>“Take the day off – go home and rest.”</p><p>“But the depo…” you protested.</p><p>“It’s tomorrow. Go home. Shower. Come back when you’re a functional human. And then report back to me.”</p><p>You gave Bryan a small smile before heading back to collect your things.</p><p>The rest of the week that followed, you worked closely with Bryan. You thought things were being managed well – that Bryan had moved onto his next conquest.</p><p>Your interoffice messenger popped up once more while you worked through your lunch.</p><p>[BK]: This weekend. The Hamptons. No is not an answer.</p><p>[BK]: For what we’re doing, you won’t need any clothes, so pack light.</p><p>You shivered at the response and felt your cheeks burn. Your heart pounded in your chest. Your hand shook as you typed out the next two letters.</p><p>[YN]: Ok.</p><p>You sat back in your chair, letting out a deep sigh. You wondered what you got yourself into. You couldn’t wait to find out.</p><p>–</p><p>True to his word, Saturday morning, an unmarked car picked you up and you were headed to O’Hare airport. You then took a private jet, landing in East Hampton Airport. The whole situation had you titillated.</p><p>“Fuck.” A sizzle shot through you. You pressed your fingers to your lips as you recalled the memory of Bryan bending you over on your desk as he fucked you.</p><p>“What was that miss?” The flight attendant asked, coming over to you.</p><p>“Oh nothing.” You replied, with a small smile. “Just never been a private plane before.”</p><p>“Would you care for more champagne?”</p><p>“That would be lovely, thanks.”</p><p>–</p><p>There was a brief car ride from the airport to where Bryan was staying. The house was enormous. It was a 7-bedroom home on 17 acres of reserve. The home had three levels of living space with coffered ceilings and an informal living room, both adorned by fireplaces. The home was sensational with a sun drenched eat-in kitchen which transitioned to a formal dining room. There was a guest master suite with a fireplace and a powder room. Upstairs the master wing included a fireplace, a private balcony overlooking the reserve along with luxurious bath en suite. Topping everything off, a fully finished basement offered a billiards room, gym, media room and staff quarters.</p><p>Outside, the broad covered and uncovered patio overlooked the pool and spa. There was an outdoor kitchen all set within extensive slate patios and framed by expansive lush lawn with views to the expansive agricultural reserve.</p><p>“Mr. Kneef is outside waiting for you.”</p><p>You looked at the house manager and he pointed you towards the back of the house. You gave him a smile and made your way out.</p><p>Bryan was in the swimming pool doing laps. You watched him swim back and forth a few times before you made your way to the edge of the pool. You squatted and peered down as he approached the end of the lane.</p><p>“I’m here.” You announced.</p><p>Bryan popped up from the water. You took a step back as he climbed out of the pool. Bryan wore navy swim trunks and beads of water glinted in the warm sun as they rolled off his body. Your eyes trailed his exposed skin – he had a moderate amount of dark hair on the upper torso with a small trail leading south. You swallowed hard as your eyes continued to drink him in. Your gaze landed on the very bright and vivid tattoo of a dragon that graced his toned left calf.  </p><p>“So you are.” Bryan replied.</p><p>He took a step closer to you and you felt like the gazelle being hunted by the lion. The tension, combined with the hot weather, was causing you to sweat profusely. He pulled you closed to him and his large fingers wrapped around your neck, pulling your mouth to his, capturing your lips with his in a large open mouthed kiss. You groaned, letting his tongue sweep yours. Bryan’s hands gripped you tightly against him and cased the sides of your body before landing on your ass, squeezing. Bryan traced your mouth with his tongue before sucking in your bottom lip. He gave it a tug, which resulted in a heady mewl out from you.</p><p>You returned his kiss and your hands moved down his chest. Bryan was solid and you could feel his muscles twitch under his shirt.</p><p>“Bedroom. Now.” Bryan growled in your ear, causing you to shudder, goosebumps erupting over your skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryan hoisted you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips crashed against yours. The feel of his lips, his body against yours – it was as if a wildfire burned through you. Heat funneled straight down to between your legs. Your arms cradled around his neck and your lips remains fused against his as he carried you back into the house.</p><p>The house was empty – the house manager was nowhere to be seen. Bryan put you down and led you up the tempered glass steps stainless steel spiral glass staircase towards the bedroom. </p><p>You gawked at the opulence over the house; you could not get over it. Bryan noticed.</p><p>“No point in having money if you can’t enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” You huffed. “I think I need a raise.” You stared at a painting that you recognized as a work of Jules Olitski.</p><p>“I’ll make it happen. You deserve it. But for now…” Bryan approached you from behind and nuzzled your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine. His hands ran up the curve of your sides and cupped your breasts. You hummed and turned around to kiss him once more.</p><p>“I’m worth a pretty penny.” You murmured against his lips. “But for now, fuck me.”</p><p>Bryan pulled away and cocked his head towards the bedroom. As soon as you were both in the bedroom, you made way to the bed, collapsing as a tangle of limbs. Hands moved in a million directions, exploring and touching everywhere and anywhere. Bryan sat up over you and gazed at you with smoldering intensity.</p><p>“Too many clothes.”</p><p>You looked up at him and batted your eyes coquettishly before you reached down to remove your top. When Bryan had requested for you to join him in the Hamptons, you spent the better part of that day’s lunch hour shopping in downtown Chicago for finer lingerie. There was a matching spearmint tulle and macramé bra and panty set in the window that caught your eye. It reminded you of Bryan’s eyes and you knew you need to have it. You spent close to near your entire paycheck at an upscale boutique, but you knew it would be worth it.</p><p>You tossed your top to the side and then you raised your hips to remove the lace pull on shorts you had donned.  </p><p>Bryan raised his hands through his dark hair and a wolfish grin spread across his face as he took in the sight of you in the lingerie set. ‘Fuck’ he thought. You were a combination of sin and innocence. Bryan wanted nothing more than to just bend your legs so they were by your ears and slide his cock into you, fucking you until you couldn’t walk straight but he knew he needed to slow down – to make it last.</p><p>He knew deep down this was lust – but also something more. He thought once he fucked you, he would have had it out of his system and would have been able to move on. It was clearly the opposite – he was hooked and he wanted so much more. He could have pretended he had the upper hand, but in reality – you had all the control. He wondered if you knew it. He was at your complete mercy. But he wouldn’t admit it.</p><p>A large hand traveled over both of your breasts. “I could do whatever the fuck I want right now with you, Y/N.”</p><p>“Could you now?”</p><p>Bryan lowered himself so he was near millimeters from your face. His breath was hot over your skin.</p><p>“I could fuck your tits and come all over them…” Bryan husked. His hand traveled up to you cheek and cupped it before running his finger over your bottom lip, tugging. “I could fuck this pretty little mouth of yours.” He shoved two of his fingers into your mouth roughly.</p><p>You met his eyes and you used sucked his fingers, using your tongue to mimic as if you were giving him a blow job.</p><p>Bryan growled at the sensation. He knew what it was like to have your mouth on his cock – but that would have to wait. He wanted your pussy again.  He removed his fingers from your mouth and leaned down to kiss you.</p><p>“So do it then.” You replied smartly, your eyes searching his. “Do whatever you want. Debase me. It hasn’t stopped you before. And I want it.”</p><p>Bryan snickered and captured your lips with his. You moaned into the kiss and Bryan sucked your bottom lip into his mouth before swirling his tongue around yours. Bryan’s lips moved from yours and traveled southward on your body. He shoved the cups of your bra down, so your flesh popped out. His mouth was instantly over a nipple, sucking and licking the pebbled flesh until it was a harden peak before he moved to the other. As Bryan continued to ravish your breasts, a hand made its way down to your stomach, until it reached the juncture of your legs, encouraging you to part them.</p><p>Bryan nestled in between your legs and put one of your thighs onto his shoulder. He took a deep inhalation of your sweet scent and pushed your panties to the side. He tortured you with broad, slow licks. Your back arched to his ministrations. His beard burned your thighs as he continued to eat you out like if he was a man possessed. His tongue swirled over your lips and swollen nub, your arousal flooding his mouth. You gripped the sheets, feeling your orgasm build.</p><p>Instinctively, you pushed back, trying to get his tongue deeper inside of you. A heavy arm laid over your stomach, keeping you in place. Bryan grinned against your slick, wet cunt and licked the length of it, slowly, teasingly.  </p><p>“Oh fuck,” You propped yourself up on your elbow to watch. You were making a mess of the sheets below, but you did not care.</p><p>Bryan paused his actions to slide two thick fingers into your cunt, causing you to cry out. He switched his mouth to your clit, focusing on your swollen nub. As his fingers pumped in and out of you, he continued to apply pressure to your clit.</p><p>You cried out in response. “Oh my fucking Go-Bryan! Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you pleaded, collapsing onto the bed. Your hand found his hair and you tugged on it. Bryan slipped another finger, languidly thrusting three of his fingers in and out of you. Your thighs trembled, feeling the coil inside of you begin to grow again. Every nerve ending in your body was on fire, it had never been this intense before with anyone else.</p><p>In response, Bryan crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, hitting your sweet spot. “Come for me.” Bryan growled against your skin, before sucking on your clit again.</p><p>The coil in your belly snapped at his words and you came hard, your walls fluttering around his fingers. His name escaped your lips repeatedly, chanting as if it were prayer as your arousal gushed all over his face. Bryan continued to lap at you through your orgasm until your body twitched from over-stimulation.</p><p>You whined as Bryan removed his fingers. Bryan crawled back up and he rubbed his fingers along your lips, smearing your arousal all over them. You parted your mouth and took his fingers into your mouth once more, sucking them clean.</p><p>Bryan rolled onto his back and pulled you onto him. “Ride me.” You scooted off of him and shoved your ruined panties down before climbing back over him. You dragged your soaked cunt along his cock. Byan groaned as you sunk onto his cock. His cock fit you perfectly and you felt delightfully full; the stretch of his girth was delicious. Bryan had one hand on your hips, the other on your breast, pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Your hands were on his shoulders as you eagerly bounced on his cock, your ass clapping on his thighs. Wetness streamed down your thighs onto his lap as he met you thrust for thrust.</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good around my cock,” Bryan groaned.</p><p>“Oh God, Bri.”</p><p>“You like that, hmmm? That big cock in that pussy? Fucking you so hard?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes.” You moaned. “Oh God. Fuck, fuck.”</p><p>“Take that cock Y/N.” Bryan grunted as he watched you shut your eyes. Your jaw went slack and your pussy clenched around him. He knew you were close.</p><p>“I think I am going to —! Jesus fuck!”</p><p>Bryan wrapped his hand lightly around your throat squeezing gently. “That’s it. Cum on this cock, cream for me baby,” Bryan grunted, continuing to fuck into you with every ounce of his being. His free hand moved from the curve of your hip to your clit, stroking you.</p><p>You came again, harder than before, digging your nails into his skin. Watching you come was glorious to Bryan and it was his own undoing. He rolled you, so you were on your back once more. Sitting on his haunches, his hand flew over his cock, stroking furiously. His balls tightened along with every muscle in his body and he came hard, shooting hot spurts of cum along your stomach and cunt. Quickly you scrambled and you took his cock into your mouth. Bryan shuddered as he finished emptying his load into your mouth.</p><p>Feeling particularly naughty, you opened your mouth and showed him the cum that was on your tongue. His eyes darken once more and you swallow. You opened your mouth again, showing him your now clean tongue.</p><p>“Shit Y/N.” Bryan panted in disbelief, meeting your eyes. You laid back down and play with some of the cum that had decorated your body before licking some off with your finger.</p><p>“Mmm. That was fucking amazing.” You reply.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bryan agreed, throwing himself next to you. He propped himself onto his side, taking in your post-orgasmic glow. Slight bruises show on your hip from where he had gripped tightly.</p><p>“Do you always fuck your paralegals or am I special?” You asked, rolling onto your side, facing him.</p><p>Bryan snickered. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think I am special. I think I have been living rent free in your mind this whole time.” You replied almost in sing-song. You climbed back over him and reached behind so you could stroke his cock. Bryan’s eyes fluttered close.</p><p>You smiled in triumph and lowered so you were close to his ear. “Next time you come for me… remember, I have your ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in a few hours later to an empty room. You frowned and looked around for Bryan. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and made your way towards the private balcony. You wrapped a sheet around you as you carefully peered out. The pool below was pristine and motionless. You pivoted and tossed the sheet back onto the bed and re-dressed. You made your way out of the room and back downstairs looking for Bryan.</p><p>You jumped, startled, as you ran into the house manager.</p><p>“Have you seen Mr. Kneef?”</p><p>“He’s in the garage.” The house manager replied. You noticed he spoke with a slight English accent.</p><p>You nodded and thanked him before making your way outside. The garage had an overhead range Bryan was leaning against a beautiful Harley Davidson motorcycle, with leather saddlebags with chrome-cast aluminum wheels. A cigar dangled from his mouth.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Bryan turned towards you and he removed the cigar from his mouth before his mouth curved into a devilish smile.</p><p>“Slept well?” Bryan asked, reaching for you. He pulled you close to him and kissed you. You could taste the cedar, maple and dried fruit notes of the cigar. The arm that held the cigar was wrapped around your neck and another hand reached down to grab your ass, squeezing gently. His tongue traced your lips before probing seeking entry to gain further access to your mouth. You sighed into the kiss, allowing yourself to get lost in the sensation of his mouth on yours before pulling away.</p><p>Finally, you pulled way. Your hands rested on his chest. He wore a blue button down guayabera shirt which undone and open. The light blue shirt was accented with darker blue contrasting details at the inside collar stand and dobby fabrication with white shorts giving off a smart, but casual look.</p><p>“I slept well. Bed was lonely.” You walked past him and ran your hands over the sleek, and very expensive, motorcycle, letting out a low whistle. “You ride?”</p><p>Bryan nodded. “I do.”</p><p>“Maybe since I gave you a ride earlier, you can take me for one as well.” You winked.</p><p>Bryan’s eyes darkened. “You bet I will.”</p><p>You shivered at his double entendre.</p><p>“Get ready for dinner. I know a place.” Bryan gruffed. </p><p>“Of course you do. I am so shocked.” You deadpanned while rolling your eyes. “What time is it anyway?” You eyed the Rolex that graced his wrist.</p><p>“Half past five.” You nodded and as you turned to leave, Bryan swatted your ass. You looked back at him and gave him a cheeky grin.</p><p>–</p><p>You wore a cream colored short-sleeve wrap dress that had a ruffle hem and an adjustable tie at waist. The dress hit mid-thigh. You finished it with dainty hoops and silver Jack Rogers sandals. Your hair was slightly tussled and your makeup was light. You had finished spraying your wrists with perfume that you found in the en-suite bathroom in the bedroom when Bryan came in.</p><p>Bryan raked in your appearance – with you, it was like he was a moth and you were the flame. Bryan’s cock twitched in his pants. Wordlessly, he approached you and pulled you into his embrace. His hands slipped to your waist and wordlessly, his fingers made way to the ties of your dress, undoing them. Just as his hand went to touch your bare skin, you grabbed his wrist. Bryan’s seafoam green eyes met yours.</p><p>“Dinner, first.” You murmured, brushing your lips against his. “Dessert later.”</p><p>–</p><p>You wrapped your arms around Bryan’s waist as he kicked the motorcycle into gear.  You regretted wearing such a short dress – you were certain you’d be flashing your bits to all of the social elites. The trip was only 20 minutes from where you were staying. First you had drinks at Cormorant Cove, a bar/restaurant located off Shinnecock Bay. After a few drinks, Bryan led you on a walk around the corner to the Southampton Social Club, an exclusive restaurant where dinner was had in a private cabana overlooking the burgeoning sunset.  </p><p>Picking up your drink, you peeked through the curtains that are draped over the four-poster frame watching people dance. You let the curtain fall back, enjoying the sensation of the fabric run through the tips of your fingers and brought back your attention to Bryan who was watching you intensely. You almost couldn’t bear to look at him – it’s almost as if his attractiveness was too much. You were Icarus – he was the sun and your wings were melting.</p><p>The smell of the saltwater from the beach nearby, the intimacy of the small space, yet still out in the open, the smell of his cologne, the music outside of the cabana… the sheer recklessness of it all. You knew deep down, for all intents and purposes, none of this should be happening – not to you at least, the mousy paralegal. You should be home, in your bed, curled up with a book or watching some re-run of your favorite procedural drama. Not living the high life with one of the top lawyers in all of Chicago.</p><p>Bryan wrapped his hand around your neck and brought your gaze towards him. You bit your lip in anticipation as you felt another hand slip up the hem of your dress. His hand caressed your thigh before it moved to the juncture of your thighs, encouraging you to part them.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Bryan asked, as he kissed along the slope of your neck. You let out a small moan as his fingertips stroked you through your panties, which were quickly becoming ruined. Bryan nimbly pushed your panties to the side and continued to tease your folds with one hand. A thick finger slid into you easily and Bryan languidly stroked you from the inside out.</p><p>You quickly fell into what was happening, being finger-fucked in near public. The outside world didn’t matter – or well, maybe it did and it made everything that more exciting. You didn’t know.  Your pulse was pounding in your ear, your body was warm with desire and anticipation.</p><p>“You’re such a cock tease Y/N. Do you know that? In those tight little skirts you wear, flaunting your shit all over the office.”</p><p>“Because of you,” you panted, as Bryan rubbed concentric circles on your clit. “It’s all for you. All of it. I waited for so long after that time in my office. Oh fuck!”</p><p>Bryan chuckled low, before slipping his fingers out. You began to whine in protest but he enveloped you into a kiss, pulling you on top of him. You could feel how hard he was and you didn’t care who saw what – you wanted him inside you.</p><p>Your scooted back on his thighs briefly, just so you could work the zipper of his pants. You reached in and pulled his cock out of his pants and boxers. Bryan groaned, watching under heavy lidded eyes as you stroked him.</p><p>You leaned forward. “I am going to fuck you now.”</p><p>You held your hem up with one hand, and kept your panties pushed to the side with the other. Bryan holds braces his cock with one hand and his eyes roll back as you sink down. Bryan’s cock stretched you from the inside in the best way.</p><p>“God your pussy is so fucking tight.” Bryan grunted.</p><p>You braced your hands onto his shoulder and began to roll your hips, craving more. Bryan gripped your hip with one hand and with the other, he cupped your breast through your dress, squeezing.</p><p>You moaned your approval in his ear and began bouncing more fervently. You both chased your orgasms, with Bryan thrusting up in long, hard strokes. You fell forward, crashing your lips against his. Your nails dug into his forearms and your pussy began to clench around his cock.</p><p>“Mmmm… just like that Y/N. Come on this cock.” Bryan groaned.</p><p>“Give it to me, oh God give it to me. Fuck me.”</p><p>“Such a sweet little slut. This pussy is mine.” Bryan grunted, as he pumped into you harder. You reached down to rub your clit and just a few strokes sent you over the edge, your orgasm peaking quick.</p><p>“Yes, yours - oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” </p><p>The sensation of your tight, wet pussy sent Bryan over the edge too and he let loose, coming deep inside of you. “Yes Y/N!” Bryan hissed as he filled you with his hot come.</p><p>You captured Bryan’s mouth with yours once more and you stay connected as each of you catch your breath. The music and chatter from outside comes back into focus for the two of you.</p><p>“Now how’s that for dessert?” You asked, climbing off of him. You crossed your legs in a futile attempt from making a mess on the cushion. Bryan smilds as he tucked himself back in.</p><p>“Let me go get the check. I am going to make you come a lot more tonight.”</p><p>–</p><p>You rapped your fingers in annoyance as the presentation wore on. Between the monotonous drone of the associate and the dimmed lights, you were headed to snoozeville.</p><p>“If you can turn to slide 35, you can see that the firm’s billables have increased substantially…”</p><p>You opened your interoffice messenger. You looked around the board room. Everyone was too busy listening to your colleague’s ramblings. You hovered over Bryan’s name and clicked open.</p><p>[YN]: Rescue me.</p><p>[BK]: Bored are we?</p><p>[Y/N]: Yes.</p><p>[BK]: That’s a shame. I’m busy in a meeting with Diane. You know this is a STR computer. People are probably monitoring.</p><p>You rolled your eyes at Bryan throwing your words back at you.</p><p>[YN]: And seeing what I have to say to you would be the most exciting thing to happen in their mundane lives.</p><p>‘Ha!’ you thought victoriously, using Bryan’s own words back at him as well.</p><p>There was no response from Bryan. After a minute or two passed, you felt something in your guts twist. You were about to give your attention back to the boring presentation when one of the STR Laurie gatekeeper’s rapped on the glass door.</p><p>“Ms. Y/L/N – Mr. Kneef would like to see you. Immediately.”</p><p>The group of your colleagues let out a low whistle, as if you were in trouble with the teacher.</p><p>You bit your cheek from smiling. If they only knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of the city coming to life filled the bedroom. Sunshine poked through the curtains of the half-open window. You rolled over and came face to Bryan’s sleeping form. Bryan let out a soft snore and you giggled quietly. He rolled in his sleep and you were face to his well defined, muscled back. Two large colorful koi fish encircling each other graced his back. You reached out and softly traced the tattooed scales.</p><p>Bryan began to stir, and he shifted again, now back on his back. You crept out of the bed and made your way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a quiet click. Relieving yourself of your ablution, you washed your hands and made way back to the bedroom.</p><p>You jumped slightly seeing Bryan awake. His arms were folded against his head and the white sheet that had covered him was now resting just at mid-thigh, exposing his morning wood. You felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through you. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning.” Bryan replied, his voice warm and inviting. “Coming back to bed, I hope?”</p><p>You nodded and reached over to whip off the light pink cotton tank you had been sleeping in. You climbed over Bryan and dipped your head to capture his lips with yours. Bryan’s large hands made their way down the slope of your back to your ass where he grabbed and squeezed.</p><p>You broke the kiss to catch your breath and leaned up so your tits were in his face. Bryan took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pebbled flesh. You moaned his name softly as he turned his ministrations to your other breast.</p><p>You reached behind and stroked his cock, which felt heavy in your hands. Bryan kissed you once more, his hands wrapping into your hair, bringing you close to him.</p><p>You pulled away slightly and slowly shimmied down his body, marking a trail of kisses down his chest. Having been with Bryan enough, you knew he enjoyed it when you grazed your teeth against his own nipples. Your eyes flitted up to his and you sucked a mark right below his pecs. “Marking your territory?” Bryan groaned. You ignored his comment and ignored that flopping sensation in your gut. Instead you continued to kiss down hist stomach before settling in between his legs.</p><p>“You are so fucking cocky.”</p><p>“I call it confidence… and I’ve got your cocky right there.” Bryan winked.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and then blew your breath over his weeping cock before flattening your tongue along his impressive length. Bryan hissed as you continued to tease him, running your tongue up and over. His chest rose and fell, as he tried to get in deep breaths. You sucked just the head - the salt of his pre-cum filled your mouth - before releasing him. He took his cock in his hand and tapped it against your cheek.</p><p>You winked and moved lower to take one of his balls into your mouth, lightly sucking. You released one to spit onto your hand before reaching up to stroke his cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Y/N! You’re such a good cock sucker.” Bryan grunted. You keened at the praise. The wetness in between your legs grew and you could feel how damp your panties were becoming. You released his testicles to suck on his cock, taking him deeply. Your nose brushed against his pubic hair which was neatly trimmed.</p><p>“That’s right, take that cock all the way. Such a good girl.” Bryan grunted some more. Your eyes watered as you gagged on his cock, swallowing more until he reached the back of your throat. From there, he began to fuck your face with gusto.</p><p>You sputtered and gagged some more, saliva drooling out of your mouth and along his cock. His hands were firmly planted in your hair as his hips hammered into your mouth. After a few minutes, you tapped his thigh lightly, a silent request for Bryan to ease up which he did. You gasped for air, coming up and sat back on your haunches. A tear rolled down your cheek. Wiping your eyes, you smiled and took him once more in your mouth. Bryan groaned loudly. He could never get over how much you enjoyed sucking his dick.</p><p>“Can’t get enough, hmm?” Bryan asked huskily. Truth be told, he could not get enough of you. He wanted you in every way – and that shook him to his core. Anytime he swung by your office, or you his, or he saw you walking about at the firm, his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>You came off - a string of saliva connected you to him. You used the back of your hand to wipe it off and then spat in your hand again. You stroked his length with one hand and used your free hand to touch yourself. You were soaking, arousal dripping down your thighs.</p><p>To your surprise, Bryan responded by pulling you onto him. He kissed you softly, slowly. The kiss was intimate and sensual and it surprised you, causing your stomach to knot and your breath to hitch. You both paused, your lips were barely touching and you breathed in each other’s air. Your skin prickled and you felt your heart swell. It was almost as if time stopped. You knew you were in deep. And your gut told you Bryan did too.</p><p>Finally, you gave into the kiss again, claiming his mouth, hungry and intense. Bryan returned the kiss with equal fervor. A rumble emanated from him, deep and guttural. Bryan rolled you so you were back to his chest.</p><p>He pressed kisses along the nape of your neck and slope of your shoulder, before hooking your leg over his. His fingers deftly pushed your panties to the side. His fingers teased and stroked your sopping wet cunt. Your eyes fluttered close in anticipation. Bryan removed his fingers and rubbed his cock along your slit. You bit your lip as he pushed the head of cock in slowly. You moaned and Bryan pushed in more slowly, until he was fully sheathed. He pulled out, until the only the head of his cock remained and then slowly pushed back in. You relished in how you both fit so perfectly together.</p><p>Bryan began to slowly thrust in and out of you, testing out a rhythm. Your head lolled back, resting on his shoulder. Moans from both of you and sounds of skin smacking skin filled the room as Bryan increased the tempo. “Oh God Bryan, yes, give it to me!”</p><p>Bryan pistoned into you harder, he pulled your leg up higher so he could penetrate you deeper, hitting your sweet spot. Your bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat.</p><p>You started to clench around his cock. Bryan took the cue to reach down and around your body to roughly rub your clit. Finding your release, you arched against him and came hard, screaming Bryan’s name.</p><p>“That’s my girl. Cum for me.” Bryan grunted as he quickly followed. Bryan stilled and cursed as he gripped your hips, shooting streams of his hot cum inside you. He came so hard, that it leaked out of you and dripped down his cock. Your panties were ruined.</p><p>Your bodies came to a still and he pulled your leg down. Bryan withdrew and you flipped over to face him once more. You were just about to press a kiss when his clock caught your eye and you jumped.</p><p>“Shit! I didn’t realize it was so late!” you all but yelled as you gathered your remaining belongings into a makeshift ball. “I need to get home and get ready for work.”</p><p>Bryan looked at the clock and swore loudly. “I have a meeting with Diane Lockhart in an hour.” Bryan shifted once more. “I’ll have Gianni pull the car around and get you home.” He reached for his phone and sent a quick text message.</p><p>You quickly dressed and took the hair tie from your purse and made a makeshift bun. Bryan slipped on some boxers and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. You hopped along the hallway, trying to get your shoes on. Bryan reached for the door and opened it. “Dinner at Bavette’s tonight?” you asked as you turned as to give him a kiss goodbye. The look on Bryan’s face made you freeze. You turned around and came face to face with Diane Lockhart and Lucca Quinn – and while they weren’t Bryan’s bosses – they were your superiors.</p><p>“Diane… Lucca…”</p><p> “Ms. Y/L/N.” Diane replied curtly. Lucca raised a brow at you. You felt your cheeks burn.</p><p>“Diane. Lucca. Good morning.” Bryan gritted.</p><p>You turned back to Bryan, no words coming from your mouth. You were utterly horrified by the turn of events and you pushed past the three, and made way for the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator.</p><p> --</p><p>An hour later you were walking into the office. An iced latte graced your hand and sunglasses donned your face. The office was busy, everyone was chattering. You wondered if news had already spread about your torrid affair with Bryan Kneef.</p><p>You had sunk into your cushioned chair when Marissa popped in your doorway. “Hey, are you ok?”  </p><p>You shook your head. “No. I don’t want to talk about it.”  </p><p>Marissa arched her brow. “Want to hear something crazy?”</p><p>You removed your glasses. “Always.” You needed the distraction.</p><p>“Diane and Bryan got into some kind of heated argument this morning. Apparently he’s screwing someone in the office. Diane was like ‘She’s a young woman – you’re taking advantage, blah blah. My money is on Gemma the new intern. She was flirting with him from day one.”</p><p>“It’s not Gemma.” You muttered.  </p><p>“If it’s not Gemma, then who is it?”  </p><p>You stood and walked to the door. You poked your head out and then shut the door. You leaned against the door and let out a large sigh. “It’s me.” </p><p>“You! Since when?” Marissa exclaimed.</p><p>“Shhh!” You hissed. “Since the Statler case. But it’s just sex – nothing more.”</p><p>Marissa furrowed her brow. “Are you sure about that?” She watched you carefully.</p><p>You nodded. “Absolutely. We’re adults. He scratches my itch. I scratch his. People can just have sex and it not mean anything.” You replied.</p><p>‘Liar!’ your conscience screamed at you. </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Marissa crinkled her nose. “You need to be careful.”</p><p> --</p><p>Your afternoon was spent in a large meeting. Diane was pacing the floor, rattling off directives and you were taking notes. You found yourself unable to meet her eyes. You could almost feel Lucca’s eyes boring into you. The door swung open and you looked up – it was Bryan. He paused mid-stride as your eyes met. Turning to Diane, he nodded and made his way up to the front of the board room.</p><p>The upcoming litigation the Firm was handling was going to be an intense one. It was all hands on deck. Diane and Bryan literally split into teams of two, picking who they needed. You had hoped Bryan would pick you, after all, why wouldn’t he – but he didn’t. You were chosen last – and really it was just down to you left. Everyone was given their marching orders and the boardroom emptied out slowly. It was just you, Bryan, and Diane. You finished your notes and opened your mouth to say something but found yourself at a loss for words.  </p><p>“Come Y/N, we have a lot to do. I am going to need your undivided attention.” Diane barked. You nodded and followed her out. You looked at Bryan wistfully as you left.  </p><p>Bryan’s face was stoic and unresponsive.</p><p>--- </p><p>Dinner that night was planned for 6pm sharp at Bavette’s. Bryan didn’t show. You felt a pit in your stomach emerge.</p><p>“Miss? Can I get you anything? An appetizer while you wait?” the waiter asked as you polished off your third glass of wine.  </p><p>“No.” You replied, swallowing the last of your wine. You could hear the shake in your voice. “Just the check please, thanks.”  </p><p>--</p><p>The case ate at all of your time – including any free time you had. Your billables exploded and you found yourself working at all hours. You had attempted to reach out to Bryan, but he didn’t respond to any of your texts. Weeks went by.  You tried going up one early afternoon to his office when you saw him walk by, but the STR gatekeepers made you turn back. “Mr. Kneef is very busy and he shan’t be interrupted!”  </p><p>You paced your office one evening - you had tried to finish up a motion but you could not focus. Bryan had gotten to you – or rather, his lack of response had. “Fucking feelings.” With a groan, you gathered your belongings and decided to call it a night.  </p><p>You approached the elevator bank just as the doors were about to close. “Wait, hold it!” you shouted and foolishly, stuck your hand in between the doors to keep it from closing. It worked and the doors opened again.  </p><p>And you came face to face with Bryan.  </p><p>“Ms. Y/L/N.” He acknowledged you quietly.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s Ms. Y/L/N, now? That’s not what you were saying when I was in your bed.” You snapped.  </p><p>“Now is not the time or the place.” Bryan replied, his eyes firmly planted on the floor numbers marking the descent.  </p><p>“When will it be then? Hmmm – since you don’t answer my calls?”</p><p>Bryan turned to you. He set down his briefcase and crossed his arms. Taking a deep breath, he began.  </p><p>“Whatever this is… it was what it was. Nothing more.”  </p><p>“Is this about Diane and Lucca? Who gives a shit? I thought-”  </p><p>“You thought nothing.” Bryan interrupted. “Want me to spell it out for you? I don’t do stage 5 clingers – I don’t do the boyfriend thing. I told you that from the beginning. We had our fun and we got caught. It’s not fun anymore. Now you need to move on. I already have.”  </p><p>The elevator dinged, signaling it’s arrival. Bryan raised his brows and walked out. You trailed behind him, the distance between you two growing larger and larger.  </p><p>Bryan’s car came around and it whisked him away. But not before he saw your resolve break down in front of the office building.</p><p>--</p><p>Yet another meeting was occurring. ‘Another meeting that could have been an email.’ You thought to yourself. You stifled a yawn – pulling all nighters was starting to catch up to you. You wanted to murder whoever decided a meeting at the end of the day was a good idea.  </p><p>You leafed through a brown box of random files. All of it looked like miscellaneous junk but then something caught your eye and you perked up. You scanned the room – Bryan was across the way, talking to an associate.  </p><p>“Uh – Diane?”  </p><p>Lucca looked over at you. “What did you find?” Lucca asked, walking over. She snatched the paper from you.  </p><p>“Holy shit – this is an internal memo showing that our client knew about engineering defects.”  </p><p>“We’re on the wrong side of this.” You sighed. Diane came over and put on her glasses.  </p><p>“Is this what I think this is? Bryan!”</p><p>Bryan came over. Diane shoved the memo at him. “I never saw this thing in my life.” Bryan snapped. </p><p>You arched your brow. “Sure looks like you did. That is your signature on the receiving end. And statute of limitations doesn't apply to fraudulent concealment.”  </p><p>“I didn't conceal jack shit.”  </p><p>“Then who signed it? Hmmm?” You shot back, rolling your eyes. “This looks so fucking bad.”  </p><p>“I don’t care how it looks!” Bryan snarled. “It’s bullshit.”  </p><p>“Then tell me what’s exactly bullshit here because I'm looking at a document that undermines our entire defense. An anonymous memo with names and dates blacked out. It's damning, and it implicates you – this firm - in a cover-up.”</p><p>Bryan stared at you, his eyes furious. “I don't know what crawled up your ass today, but I take care of my business!”  </p><p>You were taken aback. “Don’t bite my ass since I happened to find it. It’s not my fucking fault.”  </p><p>“Enough you two.” Diane snapped. “What are we going to do about it?”</p><p> --</p><p>The next morning you returned to the office bright and early. Marissa slid into the empty space on the elevator next to you. “I have it on good authority that there are roses on your desk. And a card.” She reached into her top and whipped out a small white card that had your name scribbled on it. You recognized Bryan’s handwriting.</p><p>You carefully opened it and took out the small card: Let’s meet.<br/>
--</p><p>That night Bryan bounded down the steps to the main floor. He went to drop off a file at reception when he noticed a dozen red roses on the end of the receptionist’s desk.  </p><p>“Where did those flowers come from?” Bryan asked, his eyes narrowing.  </p><p>“Oh! Y/N gave them to me. She said she was allergic. Such a shame – they’re gorgeous flowers.”  </p><p>Bryan felt his blood pressure go through the roof. He bid the receptionist well and made his way to the elevator. By the time he made it to the main lobby, he was seething. He reached into his jacket’s breast pocket to call you, when he realized he left his phone in his office. With a groan, he pivoted and returned to the elevator bank.  </p><p>After a minute, the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. It was Bryan’s turn to come face to face with you.  </p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You looked up at Bryan. ‘Fuck.’ You stood straight and stuck your chin out. “Have a good night.” You went to move past him and he grabbed your wrist.</p><p>“Like hell – you’re coming back upstairs with me. We need to talk.”  </p><p>You yanked your wrist from his grasp. “No. You have made it quite perfectly clear that we are nothing.”</p><p>Bryan grabbed your wrist again and pulled you flush against him. It was clear you were angry. Your skin was flushed and your jaw was clenched. You licked your lips subconsciously. ‘Fuck it all.’ Bryan thought as he crushed his lips against yours, kissing you roughly. His lips mashed against yours, teeth clashing. The kiss was intense, with one of his hands on your ass, the other wrapped in your hair. His beard scratched against your skin and immediately you felt your panties dampen.  </p><p>Your mouths parted and you both stared at each other. You both breathed heavily. And without hesitation, you slapped him across the face. </p><p>Your eyes widened at the realization and horror of what you had done. You took off, your heels clacking against the floor, the sound echoing throughout the lobby. Bryan rubbed his reddened cheek, his skin stinging at where you slapped him.  </p><p>“I deserved that.”</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–</p><p>You chose to take the “L” home and you blasted your music through your headphone as the subway lurched.</p><p>You wiped your eyes, smearing your already worn eye make-up. You felt pathetic and hated yourself – you hated how Bryan turned you into a lovesick blubbering mess. And what was worse was that you still wanted him – you wanted everything with him. He could snap his fingers and you would come running. He offered you a taste of a world you wanted to be part of and now that you had a taste, it was all that you wanted. Bryan’s words echoed in your head. ‘You need to move on. I already have.’</p><p>You wondered if was worth your salt to even stay – your resume was impeccable. You had no roots or loyalties to Chicago. You opened the browser on your phone and scrolled through Indeed, looking at the current paralegal openings. One in particular caught your eye. You knew an old college friend who worked at the firm. Biting your lip, you decided to go for it and quickly sent an e-mail her. Then you emailed the office to tell them you had a personal emergency and needed to take time off.</p><p>–</p><p>You fidgeted in your seat out of nervousness. You chewed on a pinkie nail as you scrolled through your phone. Your nerve-endings were on fire. “Y/N!” a voice called out.</p><p>You looked up and smiled brightly. “Rachel Zane! I mean Ross.” You corrected yourself. </p><p>Rachel smiled in return. “Zane-Ross. I hyphenated.” The petite brunette lawyer embraced you tightly. “How are you?”</p><p>“Alright. Can’t complain. How’s married life treating you?”</p><p>“Good. We were in Seattle for a bit and then we came back to New York. We’re too East Coast for the West Coast.” Rachel laughed. “Come on, I will give you a tour and then we can talk about the opening.”</p><p>You nodded, grabbing your oversized leather clutch. “Have you been to New York before?” Rachel asked as she led you through the halls of the corporate law firm.</p><p>“Uh, The Hamptons actually.” You replied. You felt your stomach knot in response.</p><p>“Ugh, The Hamptons are so nice. I need to go back out there.”</p><p>You smiled weakly. As you both turned the corner, your saw someone very familiar.</p><p>“Uncle Travis?” You cocked your head.</p><p>“Y/N?” The tall dark-haired man looked at you in surprise.</p><p>Rachel gave you a bugged eye look. “You know Travis Tanner – wait – he’s your uncle?”</p><p>You nodded. “Sort of – my dad’s best friend. He’s known me since I was a baby.”</p><p>“So if you have a connection to Smith and Devane, then what are you doing looking for a job at Pearson Specter?”</p><p>“Wait – you need a job? I can get you in at Smith and Devane.” Travis replied, embracing you in a hug. “What happened at STR Laurie or is it Boseman Lockhart? Did those assholes fire you? Who do I need to call?”</p><p>You raised your hand and shook your head. “It’s not like that. I need a fresh start. They don’t know I am looking.”</p><p>Travis nodded. “If you change your mind or if these clowns low ball you, let me know.” He looked at his watch. “Listen I gotta go. I am still in the city for one more day. Call me and we’ll do dinner. My treat.”</p><p>You nodded and waved goodbye, before turning back to Rachel. “Tour?”</p><p>Rachel nodded her head towards the hall. “Travis Tanner is our foe. Maybe we shouldn’t hire the enemy.”</p><p>“Foe?” You crinkled your nose in response. “I don’t know if I want to work at a law firm that has foes.”</p><p>Rachel laughed. “Come on – lets go.”</p><p>Two hours later, you walked out of the office building with a new job and a salary that blew your current out of the water.</p><p>‘New job, new life. He’s moved on. Now, I can too.’ You thought to yourself as you stepped off the curb to hail a cab.</p><p>“Y/N! Y/N!” You turned around and found Rachel running up to you.</p><p>“Hey! What’s up? Don’t tell me the offer was reneged.” You sighed.</p><p>“No – no, here’s my cell. Let’s catch up and celebrate when I am off work.” Rachel smiled brightly.</p><p>You smiled in return, as you took Rachel’s card. “Sounds perfect. I could blow off some steam.”</p><p>–</p><p>You stumbled into your hotel room. You had one too many drinks and the night got away from you. Stripping down to your underwear, you then collapsed onto your bed. You looked through your phone and came across Bryan’s name. You hadn’t had the heart to delete his name off your phone. Your finger hovered over the call button. You wanted to call him – to tell him off – to call him a coward.</p><p>You wanted to hear his voice.</p><p>What frustrated you most was that despite being deeply hurt, you wanted him back. You wanted one more night with him, one more touch. You hated that about him. You hated how weak he made you. He was reckless with your heart – you were a smart gal – you knew better. You also knew he could show up, snap his fingers, and you would come running back. With Bryan, your head was lost in the clouds.</p><p>Instead of calling, you decide to release your frustration. You jumped out of bed and rummaged through your suitcase for your battery operated boyfriend. You cheered to yourself as you found your purple vibrator and made your way back to the bed. You shimmied off your panties and pulled up the STR website. You settled on Bryan’s headshot, where he appeared stoic (and smoldering). You pretended it was Bryan touching you as you slipped the vibrator in between your legs. You stared at the picture of Bryan and focused on his lips, knowing how they felt on your own lips, on your skin, and on your most important parts.</p><p>You came quickly with Bryan’s name coming off your lips. As you regained your composure, you felt tears brim your eyes. With a groan, you slipped your underwear back on and decided to just go to bed.</p><p>“Fucking prick.” You mumbled, covering your face with a pillow.</p><p>—</p><p>Diane stormed into Bryan’s office, blowing right past the STR gatekeepers, who quickly followed her. “What did you do?” The blonde attorney demanded, her hands on her hips.</p><p>Bryan sighed, as he looked up from his computer. “Do what?” The gatekeepers popped in and Bryan gave them an annoyed look before waving them off.</p><p>“Care to explain as to why I received this resignation notice from Y/N?”</p><p>Bryan shut his laptop. “Wait – what? Y/N quit?”</p><p>“With no notice. She emailed me this.” Diane snapped, thrusting the resignation letter in Bryan’s face. Bryan scanned the letter.</p><p>Dear Ms. Lockhart: Please accept this letter as formal notice of my resignation from the position of Senior Supervising Paralegal with STR Laurie/ Boseman Lockhart effective immediately. I will arrange for my personal affects to be collected. Thank you for the opportunities I have been given during my time with the firm. I wish you and the firm well in the future.</p><p>Bryan’s heart sunk, but he didn’t let on that it affected him. “Why should I care? She’s not my girlfriend. She’s not…”</p><p>“I told you to break it off – not to ruin our lawsuit. She’s the best paralegal we have – had.”</p><p>“Her seat will be filled by close of business.” Bryan shrugged.</p><p>“That’s a cop out and you know it.”</p><p>Bryan scowled. “We have plenty of other paralegals. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>Diane’s eyes narrowed to slits before storming out.</p><p>The door slammed shut and Bryan swore. He looked over your resignation letter once more and crumpled the paper. “I can’t believe how badly I screwed it up.” Bryan muttered.</p><p>To Bryan, romance was bullshit. He had plenty of flings with women. He enjoyed fucking. He enjoyed the women leaving after – especially without drama. It was the perfect arrangement. But somehow, none could compare to you – not even close. He had to admit that he wanted your more than anything than he had ever wanted and that scared the shit out of him. Falling for you was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. At first, it was just raw sexual attraction. But then, after all of these passing months, he knew deep down you and him … it was kismet; you and him just worked.</p><p>He thought over that last time you were in his apartment, but before the fight. You had fallen asleep while reading a book. Carefully, he removed it and as he did so, your bookmark fell out. He picked it up and went to mark the page when what he read made him freeze.</p><p>Meet me on the edge of forever<br/>Where your darkness melds with mine<br/>And the missing part of our souls<br/>Will find each other once again<br/>[Mevlana Rumi]<br/>Bryan was struck by words of the Persian poem. It spoke to him on some transcendent level. And then the next morning when you and him were intimate once more – it quickly dawned on him it that it was never like that before. It wasn’t just casual fucking. Not anymore.</p><p>Bryan could not deny it anymore. He wanted you – all of you – and he needed for you to know he was yours as well. And he did not care what it would take to get you back.</p><p>And with that, he made his way downstairs to where the associates worked.</p><p>–</p><p>Marissa looked up from her computer screen and cocked her head at her colleague, Caleb Garlin who was furiously typing away. She took a small pad and tossed it in his face in a futile attempt to get his attention.</p><p>Caleb ignored her, continuing to type. Another small pad was tossed in his face. Caleb winced. “Yes, ma’am?” Caleb asked the curly-haired investigator.</p><p>“You haven’t shaved.” Marissa noted.</p><p>“I was here all night. I got a special dispensation.” Caleb gritted.</p><p>“I’m bored. Entertain me.” Marissa replied. She looked down at her blouse and picked off a piece of imaginary lint.</p><p>“Want me to sing to you?” Caleb asked dryly, not bothering to look up at Marissa.</p><p>“No. Tell me a joke.”</p><p>“A man walks into a zoo. There is only a dog. It’s a shih-tzu.”</p><p>Marissa stared at Caleb blankly.</p><p>“Do you want me to exp-?”</p><p>“No.” Marissa dropped her head in her hands. “I am so bored!” She groaned. “Can you believe Y/N is leaving?”</p><p>“Not at all. I told Diane that Bryan was a prick. I hated being his associate. What Y/N saw in him is beyond me…”</p><p>“I think she was going for what was underneath…”</p><p>“I don’t want to think about his –"</p><p>“Caleb!” Bryan barked as he bounded down to the lower level of the firm. Marissa and Caleb both jumped in their seats.</p><p>Bryan’s eyes narrowed on Marissa. “You – you’re Y/N’s friend.”</p><p>“I have a name – it’s Marissa.” Bryan rolled his eyes at Marissa. “Yes, I am her friend. And you’re Bryan Kneef. Bryan with a Y.”</p><p>There was a pregnant pause and Bryan stared at Marissa. “That’s right.”</p><p>Marissa looked at Caleb. “The Y makes it so douchey honestly.” She replied, which resulted in a guffaw from Caleb.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Bryan sputtered. “I’m the top—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know who you are.” Marissa replied, turning fully to Bryan. She crossed her arms. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Y/N quit – you need to get her back.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“I.” Brian corrected, through gritted teeth. “I need to get her back. Can you help me?”</p><p>“I don’t know – she’s pretty upset. She’s leaving to Pearson Specter.”</p><p>“In New York?”</p><p>“Last time I checked, that’s where they were situated at.” Marissa replied. Caleb chuckled low, earning him a glare from Bryan.</p><p>“When does she leave to New York?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“Soon. She told me she’s starting in two weeks.” Marissa replied. She looked back up at Bryan and stared at him, trying to get a read on him. “Do you love her?”</p><p>“I … I … care deeply.” Bryan replied, crossing his arms. “Are you going to help me or not?”</p><p>Marissa looked at Caleb. “All this fussing to say that you care? That to me sounds like love. Doesn’t it?”</p><p>Bryan didn’t answer.</p><p>–</p><p>You were exhausted from your flight from New York. The flight was terrible – caught in a storm the whole time. The turbulence made you nauseated and brought on a raging migraine. Your cab pulled up to your apartment and you slipped the driver a few bills, insisting he keep the change. The driver helped you with your suitcase and you bid adieu, before wearily making it up the stairs to your apartment.</p><p>The sight of flowers in front of your door made you stop. You sighed and picked up the small card.</p><p>Little birdie told me you’re not really allergic. – BK<br/>Your cellphone buzzed in that moment, causing you to jump. It was a text from Marissa.</p><p>Marissa: Don’t hate me. Bryan knows you’re leaving to New York.<br/>You swore loudly to no one in particular before lugging your suitcase in. You rested it along the doorway and then went back to pick up the flowers. Buckeye belle peonies – dark red and lush against vibrant greenery in an ornate vase. You easily counted over a dozen of the dark red flowers as you set the vase on your counter space. You touched a petal gently, thinking of the myth of how peonies came to be, when Apollo flirted with the nymph, Paeonia.</p><p>You paced the length of the apartment, twirling the card in between your fingers. You made your way into the kitchen and reached into your freezer, pulling out the ice cold vodka that resided in there. You placed the card down and opened the bottle, taking a long swig. You shuddered, near gagging as the liquid burned down your throat. You threw the bottle back into the freezer.</p><p>Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out your phone and quickly texted Bryan.</p><p>Your game is weak. You acted like an asshole, now you’re acting like some kind of stage 5 clinger. You are pathetic. And nothing you will say or do will stop me from leaving. I picked NYC because the man who doesn’t love me isn’t there.<br/>You paused, unable to continue. You took a deep breath and highlighted the text. You debated deleting it all.</p><p>You were worn and exhausted. Your last nerve was hanging by a thread.</p><p>You hit send.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–</p><p>Reading your text caused Bryan’s heart to lurch.</p><p>He slammed his glass of whiskey back, swallowing it hole. He was tempted to respond but instead he did not. Not right away at least. He mulled over what Marissa had said: “All this fussing to say you care? Sounds like love to me.”</p><p>Love.</p><p>He wasn’t one for love. Life was like an old black and white movie; he was absolutely sure who were the good guys and the bad guys – nine times out of ten, he was the good guy in court, but the bad guy in relationships. And then you had weaseled your way into his world and black and white became different shades of gray. And then it became blues and greens. </p><p>He then recalled Marissa’s other advice: Be honest about what you want. All it takes is some communication.</p><p>But it seemed you didn’t want to have any opportunity to talk to him.</p><p>Never one to back down from a challenge, he decided he was going to make his own opportunity. Bryan knew he fucked up and he vowed to himself to make it up to you – if only you’d let him.</p><p>And he hoped you would.</p><p>–</p><p>You walked up the sidewalk to your apartment, hands full of empty boxes. You had made sure to get to the market early so you could get the good boxes – otherwise you were stuck with the boxes that smelled like melon.</p><p>You made your way back into your apartment. It wasn’t that hot yet, so you opened the window to let the morning breeze come in. You asked Alexa to play your favorite playlist and then tied your hair into a pony-tail.</p><p>Packing sucked. But you had movers coming in three days and you needed to get your affairs in order.</p><p>Hours later, you still had a ways to go but you had a good section done. You needed more boxes so you made plans to pick up some more, resigning that some of your stuff would smell like melon after all.</p><p>Exhausted, you collapsed on your couch with a cool compress on your forehead. “Mmmm, just need a nap.” You mumbled to yourself.</p><p>Your eyes felt heavy and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you were out. You sighed contentedly, ready for the sleep to settle in when the loud roar of a motorcycle startled you awake. Annoyed, you walked over to the window to close it when you noticed who was getting off the motorcycle.</p><p>It was Bryan.</p><p>He looked up towards the apartment windows and you immediately ducked your head, hitting it on the head of the window frame.</p><p>“Son of bitch!” You moaned, rubbing your head. You could hear your phone buzzing in the distance and you knew it was Bryan calling. You didn’t pick up, instead choosing to head downstairs to meet him outside.</p><p>With every step down, you felt the knots in your stomach grow.  With a deep breath, you opened the main entrance door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Bryan looked up from his cellphone and gave you what you were certain was a genuine smile.</p><p>You didn’t let it sway you.</p><p>You looked both ways before crossing the street. You felt woefully under-dressed – more of a hot mess if you will. You were in grey sweat shorts and a dark blue fitted t-shirt. And you would be damned if you didn’t admit how good he looked. Especially in the leather jacket. He wore faded black jeans and a dark grey Henley. A gold chain glinted under the few buttons of the Henley that were undone.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You hissed at Bryan.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Bryan replied, removing his helmet. “Can I come up and talk to you for a few minutes?”</p><p>“About what?” You asked, with a sneer. You crossed your arms under your chest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.</p><p>“Because of what might happen?”</p><p>“Because it’s not a good time.”</p><p>“You’re quitting. You’re leaving.” Bryan tossed his helmet from hand to hand. “You’re not leaving me with much of an option.”</p><p>“I told you – there is no reason for me to stay.”</p><p>Bryan sighed and placed his helmet on the seat of his bike. “That’s not entirely true. Can we please go upstairs and talk?”</p><p>Your eyes narrowed. “Fine, but don’t get any funny ideas. I hope you know that I hate you from the bottom of my vagina.”</p><p>Bryan cocked his head, covering his mouth that was threatening to twitch into a smile. “Y/N.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and the two of you made way back into the apartment. Bryan felt his heart sink further as he took in the sight of your half-packed apartment. You really were leaving. And it was his fault.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder. “Do you want anything to drink? I have vodka in the freezer, soda and water.”</p><p>“Water is just fine.”</p><p>You stood behind your breakfast bar – the idea that somehow it served as a barrier between you and Bryan was almost laughable. There was a part of you that wanted to fling yourself over and kiss him. But you held your ground.</p><p>Bryan took the water and drank it before sitting on your couch. You eyed him warily; you could feel your heart thumping in your chest and your stomach was in knots. Bryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through to your text, and murmured the majority before speaking at full volume: I picked NYC because the man who doesn’t love me isn’t there.”</p><p>“I know what I said Bryan.” </p><p>“The implication is that I don’t love you. That couldn’t be farther from the truth.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say it, Bryan!”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You felt all the air get sucked out of your lungs. </p><p>“Goddammit Bryan! You broke my heart!” You turned your back to him and roughly opened the fridge to grab something for yourself to drink. You used the tip of your nail to open the can of soda. “You think you can waltz in here on your bike, looking good…because damn, you do look so good… say these things and have me pretend like what happened never happened? You were an asshole!” You shout as you pivoted back to face him. And instead you came face to face with him. Your mind flashed back to your initial run-in with him – the start of everything. Your eyes welled with tears.</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>A tear escaped your eye. Bryan used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away and you bowed your head slightly, in near defeat.</p><p>“I think you love me too.” Bryan replied softly, cupping your chin to face him. “I feel fairly certain that there is still something between us. I know that you’re angry. You have every right to be. I fucked up.”</p><p>You didn’t respond. </p><p>“I miss you. I’ve missed you. You should know that. I lie in bed at night and I think about us, I think about all of our time together. I should have told you how I felt. How I feel.” Brian continued. </p><p>You jutted your chin out of his grasp. “Don’t. You don’t get to do this to me.” You scanned your apartment. “I have to finish packing.”</p><p>You turned to move past Bryan, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you flush against him.  You had a sense of déjà vu . The last time you were this physically close to Bryan, he kissed you hard and you smacked him in response. The kiss this time was deliberately soft. Bryan’s cologne overwhelmed your senses. You pressed yourself, leaning up to return the kiss. Bryan groaned as your tongue swirled around his and he wrapped his arms around your waist. It was so easy to get caught up into the kiss and to lose yourself in the passion.</p><p>You forced yourself to break the kiss. You looked up at Bryan, searching his green eyes. Tears streaked your cheeks. “I’m sorry Bryan. I can’t. I… just don’t know if I can trust you anymore. You treated me like shit for no reason.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. Please.” Bryan near begged. “We can work this out. Please don’t leave. Give me a chance.” His voice cracked.</p><p>You shook your head. “No. I’ve got to move on. Please leave.”</p><p>Bryan’s face, once somber, turned stoic. He cleared his throat. “Fine. Good luck with the move.” His voice was clipped and inwardly you winced.</p><p>You walked Bryan out and shut the door behind him with a click. For good measure, you made sure to bolt the door. You watched him get on his motorcycle from your window and as he kicked it into gear, you burst into tears.</p><p>Because Bryan was right. You were in love with him.</p><p>–</p><p>Days later, the last of the movers had packed your boxes in their truck. You reached into your pocket and left your copy of the key on the breakfast bar. You checked your phone to make sure your boarding pass was loaded. It was and you used the opportunity to check into your flight.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. “Ms. Y/L/N?”</p><p>You jumped, startled. Turning around, you eyed the delivery man. “That is me. Can I help you?”</p><p>The delivery man smiled in relief. “Oh good. I managed to catch you before you left. I have a delivery from a Mr. Kneef.”</p><p>You frowned. “Okay. Let me get my wallet to tip you.”</p><p>“No need, already taken care of.” The delivery man replied. He set the bag on the breakfast bar, by your key. You wished him well and then turned to the small delivery bag.</p><p>In it, was a box of English toffee from Cora Lee. It was your favorite candy that only came around during firm victories. You wondered how he knew - but at the same time, it didn’t surprise you that he knew. In addition, there was a long red box from Cartier, which contained a delicate diamond tennis bracelet.</p><p>There was also a note. </p><p>NYC is so lucky to have you.</p><p>Yours – always.</p><p>BK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months.</p><p>It had been six months since you moved to the East Coast and enjoyed all that NYC had to offer. However fast paced Chicago seemed to be, New York City moved just a little bit faster.</p><p>You had crammed a bagel with an obscene amount of cream cheese in your mouth when a plethora of emails with electronic case filings came through your inbox. You switched gears and began associating the files with the respective cases when one in particular caused you to freeze.</p><p>STR Laurie<br/>Bryan Kneef, Esq.<br/>233 South Wacker Drive, Suite 8000<br/>Chicago, IL 60606-6448<br/>Attorneys for Defendants<br/>APPEARANCE OF COUNSEL<br/>LIBERTY LIFE INSURANCE COMPANY,<br/>HOLBROOK SECURITIES LLC (Defendants)<br/> V.<br/> Allison Kensington (Plaintiff)<br/>Pearson Specter<br/>Civil Action No. 10-cv-3752<br/>TO THE CLERK OF THE COURT AND ALL PARTIES OF RECORD:  PLEASE TAKE NOTICE that the undersigned is admitted to practice in this court, and hereby enters an appearance as counsel in this case for defendants. Please serve all papers related to this action on the undersigned.<br/>By: Bryan Kneef<br/>STR Laurie<br/>BKneef@STRLaurie.com<br/>Attorneys for Defendants<br/> You swallowed the half-chewed bagel, grimacing as it scraped your throat as it went down.</p><p>“Motherfucker!” You swore loudly, slamming your hand on your desk.</p><p>“Am I interrupting?”</p><p>You jumped in your seat. You looked up and found yourself face to face with Rachel, who was standing in your doorway.  </p><p>You felt your cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. “Oh, uh…”  </p><p>“Safe to say you saw the notice of appearance.” Rachel remarked, her brow cocked.  </p><p>You nodded. “Yup.” You smacked your lips on the end of the P, emphasizing it.</p><p>“I wanted to know if you still wanted in on the case.” Rachel sat in the chair in front of you, her arms crossed.  You had been at the firm maybe two weeks tops before you spilled everything to Rachel about Bryan.  </p><p>“Yes, I do.” You replied. “And before you ask me if I'm tough enough to be in there, I want you to know that I am tough enough.”</p><p>“That's not what I wanted to ask.” Rachel replied. “I want to know if you think it will rattle him.”  </p><p>“Frankly, I think it was purposefully done.” You sighed. “Is there a deposition?”</p><p> “Of course there is. Monday.”</p><p>--</p><p>The week surprisingly went quickly, and Monday came before you knew it. You looked over your appearance in the mirror. Suddenly your go-to pantsuit and button down didn’t cut it anymore. You hemmed and hawed in front of your closet and settled on a crisp white top and a muted grey pencil skirt. You popped the collar slightly and rolled up your sleeves. </p><p>Your mind flew to the memories of what happened whenever you did wear pencil skirt – somehow it’d end up over your hips or by your ankles with Bryan bringing you to the height of pleasure. You pinned your hair up and kept your makeup minimal, with the exception of a bold lip. </p><p>Your heels clacked against the pavement of the city’s sidewalk as you approached Pearson Specter. And sure enough, Bryan was in front of the building, pacing while on the phone.  </p><p>You ducked your head hoping that he wouldn’t notice you. But curiosity got the best of you and you looked over your shoulder as you entered through the revolving door. Your eyes met Bryan’s as he pivoted while on the phone. You quickly turned and hurried into the building.</p><p>---</p><p>Bryan walked down the hall of the firm after being directed to the conference room.  He was anxious to see you. He knew he was playing with fire being here in New York. When the case fell in his lap, he knew he had to see it through and maybe, just maybe, see you. He missed you immensely. Truth be told, no other woman had ever gotten to him like you did. Through the glass, he noticed you setting up and his pulse quickened. Bryan rapped on the door before swinging the door open.</p><p>“Good morning.” You clipped. ‘Shit. Stay strong’ you thought to yourself as you drank him in. You nearly forgot how good he looked in his three piece suit. His gaze was smoldering and you shifted uncomfortably in your stance.</p><p>“Y/N.” Bryan greeted, with a small smile. “You look well.” </p><p>“How’s everyone in Chicago?” You replied, ignoring his compliment as you stapled some paper together.  </p><p>“Good. You’re remembered fondly.” Bryan replied.</p><p>“I mean, can’t say I am surprised.” You retorted, as you finished organizing the conference table. “I’ll be sitting in on the depo, just so you know.”</p><p>“You think being in the room is going to keep me from doing my job?” Bryan asked, his brows furrowed.</p><p>You pointed at Bryan and then at yourself. “Aren’t I the reason you even signed on counsel?”</p><p>“Liberty Life is my client. Of course, I had to show up.” Bryan replied.</p><p>“So what – you figured you’d orchestrate this stunt and then –” </p><p>“I didn’t orchestrate shit.” Bryan sighed, irritated. “I am doing my job.”</p><p>You cocked your head and leaned over the table slightly. “Is this a joke?” </p><p>Bryan walked around to where you were standing. He was dangerously close to you and your eyes met his. “I miss you. Can’t we just talk?” </p><p>You stood silently, racking your brain as to what to say. “About what? Us? What is there to say? Our relationship…” </p><p>You moved to push back some hair when Bryan noticed the sparkling bracelet on your wrist. “You are wearing it.” </p><p>You looked at the tennis bracelet. “Oh. Yes. It’s beautiful. Thank you. It was very generous of you.” </p><p>Bryan reached for your hand and at the same time, Rachel entered the room. “Am I interrupting?” </p><p>Bryan shirked back his hand. “No. Just catching up. Reminding Y/N that Chicago has better hot dogs. And that we should have never let her go.”</p><p> ---</p><p>The deposition was grueling, lasting a few hours. Bryan was relentless in his questioning. As he fired his questions, your mind was transported back to the case you first helped him with and how you got to watch him in court.  Your whatever it was, with Bryan was complicated and was tempestuous. Deep down though, you still had deep feelings for Bryan. You spent your first month in New York crying your eyes out, wondering if you had made a mistake leaving.</p><p>You escorted your client out and then returned to gather the rest of your belongings. You paused before entering the conference room again, watching Rachel and Bryan speak. They shook hands and you wondered what that was about.  </p><p>Finally you took a breath and entered. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Rachel smiled. “I think we’ll be settling. Bryan has made a very generous offer.  </p><p>You smiled. “That’s great. I am happy to hear that.” While you were happy for your client, you were disappointed because you knew that Bryan would be leaving town. You groaned inwardly, hating how Bryan caused such a mix bag of feelings within you. </p><p>“Walk me out?” Bryan asked. </p><p>“Sure.” You blurted out, not even giving it so much as a second thought.</p><p>The walk to the elevator bank was silent. Finally, Bryan spoke. “Can we go out to dinner?”  </p><p>You raised a brow and sucked in a breath. “That … sounds sincere.” You searched Bryan’s eyes and realized he was indeed being genuine. “Okay.”</p><p>“Is your number the same?” Bryan asked and you nodded. “I’ll text you the details. I’ll see you tonight.” Bryan replied as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival.</p><p>You bid Bryan adieu and went back to your office. Despite the piles of work on your desk, you found yourself distracted. You couldn’t focus one bit. Your mind kept going back to the events prior. You kept checking your phone to see if Bryan had texted you.</p><p>Groaning, you took your phone and threw it into your drawer. You opened a new browser window and were just about to throw yourself completely into your work when your phone buzzed loudly from inside your drawer.</p><p>It was Bryan. Reservations made at The River Cafe. 7pm.<br/>You texted back. See you then.<br/>You threw your phone back in the drawer and dropped your head into your hands. “What have I gotten myself into?” You wondered out loud. You knew you were playing with fire and that there was a real possibility of getting burned, but you looked forward to the date.</p><p>“It’s two people sharing a dinner. Nothing more. You got this.” You muttered to yourself. Part of you knew it was a lie. Part of you figured if you said it enough times, you’d believe it.</p><p>--</p><p>You left work an hour early to get ready. The River Café was situated right on the East River, just a hair south of the base of the Brooklyn Bridge. You knew you needed enough time to get back to your apartment in Chelsea and then all the way down to Brooklyn. You decided to wear a cream-colored tulip hem skirt and a black lace deep v-neck blouse. The material of the blouse was quite thin and you decided to forego a bra to avoid lines. You knew your outfit was dangerous with Bryan. Simultaneously, you wanted Bryan to eat his heart out and maybe tempt fate so you could get dicked down.</p><p>You left your hair loose, just curling it slightly to make loose waves. You kept your makeup the same, just touching up your liner and lipstick. A spritz of perfume and a change of shoes to heeled strappy sandals and you were well on your way.  </p><p>Your stomach lurched as the cab sped downtown to the restaurant. You watched as the city flew by in a blur and subconsciously you played with your tennis bracelet. The cab came to a stop and you found yourself in front of the restaurant. </p><p>Bryan was at the bar and the corner of his lips turned up into a devilish smile as you approached. Bryan wore dark jeans, a white button down and a matching navy suit jacket. The restaurant is gorgeous and the wafts of the various smells of food made your stomach rumble. </p><p>“You look gorgeous.” Bryan complimented as he embraced you into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you. You look great yourself.” You replied. You inhaled his cologne and emotions flooded you. ‘Relax.’ You commanded to yourself.</p><p> “I took the liberty of ordering you a glass of Malbec.” Bryan replied.</p><p> “You remembered.” You smiled as the bartender came over with a glass.</p><p> “Of course I did.” Bryan replied. “It’s your favorite.”</p><p>“The Catena Zapata Malbec Argentino for the lady, and an Old Fashioned for the gentleman.”</p><p>Bryan thanked the bartender, tipping him generously. You barely managed a sip when the hostess came over and seated you both at a table overlooking the East River – providing a clear shot of the Brooklyn Bridge. The view is breathtaking and you find yourself captivated by Bryan once more – all of the inner guards you had in place crumbled.</p><p>You both easily catch up over the last few months and dinner goes by quickly. Dessert is brought out and as you lick chocolate mousse off the spoon, you become acutely aware of Bryan’s lustful gaze on you. You give him a bashful look and you put the spoon down. Bryan paid for dinner while you excused yourself to the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>The weather was warm and the breeze was inviting so you decided to walk along the Brooklyn Bridge back towards Manhattan. The tips of Bryan’s fingers grazed yours and the feeling is electric. The second time your fingers grazed his, they interlock and you hold hands the rest of the way until you get to the midpoint of the bridge. </p><p>You take in the view of Manhattan ahead. Bryan stood next to you, also taking in the view. </p><p>His hand traced concentric circles on your back and you involuntarily shivered. Bryan tilted your chin towards him. “I—I had a really nice time tonight.” You reply and you are surprised by how genuinely you mean it.</p><p>Bryan’s gaze lowered to your lips and instinctively you parted them. People on the bridge walk by but your oblivious to anyone else around you but Bryan. He pulled you flush against him. Instinctively, your arms wrapped around his neck. Bryan’s lips ghosted yours and then he paused. You both breathed in each other’s air and finally you gave in, colliding your lips against his.  His kisses taste like the mousse you shared and the cocktails he had had during dinner. His tongue swirled against yours. Arousal shot to your core. A hand slipped up the slope of your side and somehow, discreetly, Bryan cupped your breast. His thumb ran over a hardened nipple and you let out a quiet moan. Finally you pull away breathless. Your lipstick was smeared and you could see evidence of it on Bryan’s lips. “Bryan we can’t do this.”</p><p>Bryan’s brows knit together and jaw tightened. He pulled away from you and faced the view of Manhattan. “Why? Because we’re on the opposite sides of a case now? I settled.”  </p><p>You don’t reply and you could feel your eyes brimming with tears.  </p><p>“I still love you. I haven’t stopped loving you. I know I hurt you. And I have apologized.” Bryan replied, his voice clipped.</p><p>“I know you have.” You replied. Your voice cracks and you kick yourself inwardly.</p><p>“Then what is it?”  </p><p>“I’m afraid.” You admitted. “I am scared you’re going to hurt me again.”</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes.” Bryan replied. “It won’t be easy since you decided to move to the wrong city.” He adds with a slight sneer.  </p><p>You laughed haughtily, rolling your eyes. “I wouldn’t have had to move if you just treated me like a human and not as if I were disposable.”  </p><p>“I told you I didn’t do the girlfriend thing. And then things got complicated. And I fucked up. It was all fucked. I…” Bryan paused. “I said I was sorry for fucks sake Y/N.”</p><p>You knew he was baring his soul. You turn back to him, and cup his bearded cheek. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Bryan furrowed his brow once more. “What the fuck does that mean? Does that mean you and I...” </p><p>You nodded slowly. “We’ll try again. Because the truth is that I still love you too. And we owe it to at least really try. No more hiding anything to anyone.”</p><p>Bryan pulled you into a kiss once more. The kiss was with such intensity, it left your breathless. </p><p>“Now would be the time for you to show me your bedroom.” Bryan growled in your ear.  </p><p>You smile. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at your apartment, Bryan had you against the wall. He nuzzled your neck, causing you to shiver. Two large warm hands rose up the sides of your thighs before slipping under the hem of your skirt. He hooked his fingers under the straps of your panties and tugged. The flimsy lace underwear you wore tore easily. He nudged your legs apart with his foot.</p><p>The sound of a belt unbuckling and clanging to the floor followed by a zipper sent a thrill up your spine. </p><p>Bryan’s breath was warm on your ear as he pressed himself along your ass. You instinctively pushed back, desperate for more. Bryan nipped your ear as he stroked your soaked pussy with his cock. </p><p>“Like the song, we’re reunited and it’s going to be so fucking good.” Bryan purred. “Now place those arms on the wall and bend over more a little, baby.”</p><p>--- Flash Forward to Four Years--</p><p>At the speed in which Bryan paced in front of you, you were certain the handsome litigator was going to wear a hole in the carpet. “Well?” He asked exasperated. He tugged on the collar of his navy polo, feeling warm and constricted.</p><p>“Two more minutes Bryan. These things take time.” You gritted. You rapped your freshly manicured nails along the counter. “I can’t tell who is more nervous. You or I.” </p><p>Bryan stopped his pacing to glare at you. “This is life altering news.”</p><p>“Gee, whizz, you don’t say.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. “You are not making this any easier.” You stood straight and marched off.  </p><p>“Where are you going?” Bryan called out after you. He followed you, basically nipping at your heels.  </p><p>“To get something to drink.” You replied. “I need something to settle my stomach. I think I saw ginger ale in your fridge.” </p><p>Bryan sighed. “I need something stronger.”</p><p>You returned with two low ball glasses. “Whisky on the rocks for you. Ginger ale for me.” </p><p>Bryan took the drink and with his free hand, pulled you in. “I love you. No matter the results.” </p><p>You cupped his bearded cheek. “I love you too.” You were about to stand on your toes to press a kiss when a buzzer sounded. You gasped and thrust your drink into his hands. </p><p>Bryan watched your form disappear back into the room. There was silence and Bryan swore inwardly. “Okay, time for plan B.” He muttered before downing his drink in one shot and then downing yours. You walked back out into the room. Your face was unreadable initially and just as he was about to say something, you broke into a big smile. </p><p>“I passed! I passed the bar exam! I’m a lawyer!” You shouted before running full-speed into Bryan’s arms. The glasses dropped to the floor, shattering into a million pieces as Bryan scooped you into his arms.</p><p>“I knew you would. I am so fucking proud of you.” Bryan replied before capturing your lips with his. Any tension you had, melted away and you allowed yourself to sink into his embrace.</p><p>“Let’s celebrate!” You exclaimed.</p><p>Bryan’s eyes twinkled. “I have just the place in mind. Go pack your bag while I have this cleaned up.”</p><p>You cocked your head and raised your brow. “And where exactly will we be going?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Bryan replied huskily. As you turned, Bryan swatted your ass.  You looked back at him and the look on his face was absolute sinful. Your heartbeat began to race in anticipation. </p><p>--</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Bryan had finished securing yours and his bags to the rear rack of his motorcycle. You tightened your helmet before hopping on and held Bryan tightly. Bryan kicked his motorcycle into gear and off you went, leaving his luxury apartment in the Gold Coast behind.  </p><p>--</p><p> “You have a yacht? Since when?” You asked as you and Bryan walked down the slip taking in the sight of the boats at the marina.</p><p>“Not my yacht.” Bryan winked. “Someone who owes me a favor. Come on.”</p><p> “Welcome aboard.” A man in a captain’s uniform greeted. “I’m Captain Williams – it’ll be my honor to take you along Lake Michigan. It’s a beautiful day for sailing; could not ask for better weather.” </p><p>Once on board, another member of the staff came to greet you two with two flutes of champagne. You both followed and were given a tour. When you imagined a three-bedroom, two-bathroom living space with a spacious kitchen and butler’s pantry, life on the water did not come to mind. The boat was outfitted in a subtle palette of champagne, ivory, platinum, stainless steel and chocolate brown. </p><p>Each room boasted an oversized, sumptuous bed clothed in supima cotton percale linen and a cashmere throw. In addition, the seating was Italian leather. There were two fridges, a below-deck engine room, a two-mode table that phased into a dining and cocktail table, Corian benches and an icemaker. The 40-foot yacht combined the timeless appearance of a bygone-era cruiser with stylish design and high-tech engineering. The opulent master ensuite featured beautiful Spanish hexagon tiles with a light running through it to create a sensual oasis. There was glass wall separating each bedroom and to your surprise, the glass could be easily blacked out with a frost effect at the touch of a button creating privacy. </p><p>Finally, you and Bryan were alone again. You hopped onto one of the lush beds and almost sank into it. As Bryan chose some music to stream, you gasped at the skylight above the bed. The Illinois sky above was crystal clear, nary a cloud in the sky. The yacht’s engine roared quietly beneath you as it departed from the marina.</p><p> “This is too much,” you murmured, turning to Bryan who joined you in the bed.</p><p> “You deserve everything.” Bryan praised, as he pressed a kiss to your lips. “You worked so hard. And as a reward, now I am going to fuck your brains out.” </p><p>“And what if I hadn’t passed? What was plan B?”</p><p> “Plan B was going to be to take you here anyway and fuck your brains out.”</p><p>You let out a giggle before moving closer to him. You ran your hand over his toned arm. “You’ll be my sponsor, right? At the swearing in ceremony?” </p><p>Bryan’s hands ran up your leg. He stopped at the top of your thigh and began to rub small circles. “Of course. Now, if I can only convince you to move back to Chicago and leave that firm of yours.” </p><p>“Reciprocity takes five years, Bryan.” You replied, reaching across to tap his temple. Bryan took your hand into his and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. </p><p>“You can come to New York, you know. Reciprocity here would be cake for you.” You continued, your voice dropping to a near whisper at the end. </p><p>Bryan froze. “And leave Chicago?” </p><p>You let out an irritated sigh. “I just hate that we’re apart. I want more for us, for this relationship.” </p><p>“You’re a born and bred Chicagoan. Surely you understand. Everything I have worked for is in Chicago.” Bryan replied, letting out his own equally irritated sigh. </p><p>“Let’s just drop it. I don’t want to fight. Please, today’s a good day.” You flopped onto your back, staring at the clear sky above. You felt your eyes brim and you brought your hands to your face. </p><p>“Hey…” Bryan replied softly, removing your hands. “Maybe I can talk Laurie and Firth into opening a New York City office.”   </p><p>Your lips twitched into a smile. “Yeah? You’d do that for me?” </p><p>Bryan pulled you close. “Of course. I love you.” </p><p>You wrapped your arms around him and kiss him hard. Bryan took the opportunity to roll you on top of him. Excitement swirls down and pool between your thighs. Bryan wasted no time to grip the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head. </p><p>“Someone wants to get laid.” You smirk, crossing your arms, purposely pressing up your sheer, lace covered tits. </p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>“We should do something about that then… what did you say, you were going to fuck my brains out?” You asked leaning down. Your lips were by his ear as you reached around to unclasp your bra. “Because I am pretty sure this bomb pussy is going to milk out all that cum, out of that big… hard… cock.” You reached down between his legs and stroked his cock, which grew harder against your palm. A groan strained from Bryan’s throat. </p><p>When you sit up again, your eyes settled on Bryan’s. His clear green eyes were now dark and stormy. </p><p>You squealed as he rolled you back onto the bed. Bryan undid the button of your shorts and tugged them off. A smirk graced his face at the sight of the dark wet spot on your underwear. “These have got to go.” Bryan murmured, yanking them off as well. Once off, he balled your ruined panties into his fist and took a deep inhalation of your sweet scent. A rumble emanated from his chest. </p><p>You let out a gasp as Bryan’s mouth settled on your pussy. He licked a tantalizingly slow, broad stroke before settling on your clit. He flicked the tip of his tongue across your clit causing you to arch your back in response. Bryan then used his fingers to spread open your lips, and stroked them, playing with your wetness. You gripped the streets as Bryan buried his face in between your legs, sucking and licking. </p><p>You grinded against him, desperate. “More, please.” You whimpered.</p><p> Bryan removed his mouth and you whined at the loss. “So fucking greedy. Fingers or mouth?” A digit slowly penetrated you and your walls clenched tightly. A moan escaped your lips as Bryan slowly thrusted his finger in and out of you, before moving to insert another finger. His tongue flicked against your swollen pearl before he paused once more. “Answer the question, Y/N.” </p><p>“Both.” You sobbed. “Please don’t stop.” </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Bryan dove back into your folds, devouring you as if you were his last meal. You chant his name and other obscenities loudly. You were certain everyone on the boat could hear you. Part of you didn’t even care. The man in between your legs is a god amongst mortals when it comes to eating pussy and all the praise deserves to be heard. You bucked against his mouth, until you are full on fucking his face and fingers. Your walla began to flutter, signaling you were coming close to release. Bryan crooked his finger, stroking the sensitive spot inside you and the coil in your belly snapped. You came hard, wailing Bryan’s name as your orgasm ripped through you. Bryan rode out your orgasm and as you came down to reality, Bryan continued with gentle licks and kisses; your body jerked in overstimulation.</p><p>Bryan pressed kisses along your thighs before moving back up your body. He paused momentarily to pay attention to your breasts, licking along your breastbone before swirling his tongue over a nipple. You cupped your breasts together and Bryan continued to lavish you with his tongue. Bryan moved to your mouth and he kissed you deeply, before pulling back. </p><p>“Can you taste yourself on my tongue?” </p><p>You whimpered, nodding. “What’s that you called it? Bomb pussy?” Bryan murmured against your lips. </p><p>You nodded. “Yes.” </p><p>Bryan chuckled darkly, his lips against your ear. “Now it’s my turn to wreck that bomb pussy with this cock.” </p><p>You closed your eyes briefly – for what even seemed like a half second but when you opened your eyes again, Bryan was fully nude. Pre-cum beaded on the head of his cock, and you resist the urge to lick it off, as you’re desperate to get filled and fucked to your heart’s desire. </p><p>Bryan laid down on the bed and fisted his cock, so it was pointing straight to the ceiling. You climbed over him and take his cock from his hand, guiding him into you. You slowly slide down and sink onto him, until you’re fully connected. Bryan’s eyes roll back momentarily. “Oh fuck Y/N, you feel so good!” </p><p>One hand gripped the slope of your hip tightly as your bodies move together rhythmically. Bryan usedd his free hand to smack your ass. You braced your hands on his chest with your nails pressing into his skin, leaving crescent marks into his skin as you ride his cock.</p><p>“That’s it, ride that cock.” Bryan encouraged, smacking your ass again, this time harder. The sting spurred you on and you began to speed your movements. Bryan leans up and pushes you back, breaking the connection for a second, before sliding his cock right back in. Your legs are pushed up, so your knees are by your ears and your arms are over your head. Bryan pins your wrists with one hand as he takes you to pound town. The sounds of grunts and moans along with skin on skin, fill the room and you can feel his balls slap against your pussy. </p><p>Your foreheads are pressed together as he takes you deeply, sliding into you over and over in deep, long strokes. As he feels his own release approach, Bryan turns his face to the flesh of your thigh, and bites before running his tongue over the bruised skin. </p><p>This surprises you and you come completely undone, again wailing his name. Feeling your walls flutter around his cock, seeing your wrecked face - it was all too much for Bryan and with a strangled cry, he stiffened and emptied his seed into you.</p><p>Your bodies are covered in sweat and Bryan kissed you softly before rolling off. He pulls you in close, and you curl into his strong arms. It’s not long before you are both asleep – partly from the orgasmic oxytocin wearing off and partly from the rock of the boat. </p><p>--</p><p>Later that evening, you wake up to an empty bedside – but there is a note from Bryan asking you to meet him on the deck for dinner. You shower and change into the dress you wore at The Hamptons when you all those years prior – it was a cream colored short-sleeve wrap dress that had a ruffle hem and an adjustable tie at waist. You left your hair in a loose wet braid and decided to go barefoot.</p><p>The night sky over Lake Michigan was dark, with nary a cloud in the sky. Away from the orange glow from the artificial light from increasing development and glare from unshielded streetlights, you found yourself beneath the twinkling stars and other celestial objects. You were surprised to find how many stars you were able see even just miles away from the city and northern suburbs.   </p><p>A pair of hands touched your shoulders and you jumped slightly until the familiar waft of Bryan’s cologne filled your nostrils. </p><p>“Have you seen anything so beautiful?” You asked as you turned around. And when you did, you found Bryan on one knee. In his hand was a sparkling ring, which you presumed was at least 2 carats, flanked by smaller diamonds. </p><p>“When I first met you, you literally collided into me. And from then, I couldn’t get you out of my head. At first, I thought we were going to be nothing more than a fling, an itch to get out of my system. I told you I didn’t do the boyfriend thing and you were more than okay with that. And for awhile it was that, but you weaseled your way into my world and black and white became different shade of gray. And then it became blues and reds.” Bryan’s eyes shimmer as he professes his love. After a beat, he continues.</p><p>“And I know we have had our issues in the past, and I can’t promise you that we won’t have rough patches again. In my heart, you are the only one for me. I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” </p><p>Your hands covered your mouth as tears streamed down your face. A gentle breeze blew through and you nodded before you dropped your hands. “Yes, of course Bryan, yes!” Bryan smiled as he stood and your hand shook as he slipped the ring onto your finger. You wrapped your arms around his neck as two kissed. </p><p>“What about everything I said – about New York? Not being able to come to Chicago right away?” You asked breathlessly, as you broke the kiss. </p><p>Bryan wiped a tear from your cheek. “Oh Y/N, I already had it all taken care of. Laurie and Firth already agreed to it. I’ll be heading the NY office when it opens in the Fall. We signed a deal with a building space in Midtown.” </p><p>You gasped once more before playfully hitting him on the chest. “So you were just fucking around with me below deck?” </p><p>“In more ways than one.” Bryan winked. </p><p>“You’re such an ass.” You replied. “Wait - does that mean you’ll actually tell me what memo 618 is now?” </p><p>Bryan responded by cupping your ass and kissing you once more.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>